Care bears one-shots
by Childatheart67
Summary: The title i think is self explanatory.
1. Good luck x Polite

**My first attempt at fanfiction on this website. Yay me XD** **. All criticisms are welcome, and actually encouraged because this is my 1st one-shot. I would also like to note that i can and will take requests for Care bear one shots, now here come my probably super poor attempt at trying awnser some questions that are bound to come up.**

 **1\. Yes oc one shots are definitely aloud, weather they be OCxOC or OCxCannon. Being a member of the Care bears community i probobly will know about your OC. But if ever in doubt, feel free to send me any material with your OC in it. I take pride in writing others characters as accurately as possible.**

 **2\. You will be created with the request of the fanfic, as well as any OC characters if you requests they make an appearance.**

 **3\. If you have a certain theme or fetish you want the one-shot to center around, don't be afraid to specify in your request. Im up to pretty much everything, and no i won't kink shame you XD.**

 **4\. Don't be afraid to ask for a ship to appear, even if one of the characters in question has already had a one shot with someone else. For example i won't deny your Grumpy x Swift heart request just because i already wrote a Grumpy x Cheer One-Shot. Yaoi, Yuri and Polyships are also perfectly accepted.**

 **5\. If i have confirmed your fanfic to be accepted (Which it almost certainly will be) At minimum, don't expect to be the next fanfic but the fanfic afterward. I like to plan my one-shots by confirming the theme of the one im working on, and the next one i will be working on.**

 **6\. If any other questions come up, please pm me them at any time. Now please enjoy the one-shot. This one was especially hard to make with all the rhyming i had to do, i had to improv more times then i can count.**

Tenderheart bear was driving in his cloud car, with Good luck in the passengers seat. Good luck has wanted to spend the week with the panda twins for a while now. But until now hasn't had much time on his schedule, being needed on an oddly high number of missions lately. But now is going to be with the pandas for a whole week.

Thank you for dropping me off Tenderheart. I'm gonna be real, you seriously didn't have to do this for me.

No, i really did. You have been beyond helpful to the whole family lately. I know you have wanted to be back with Polite for a long time, and i thought what better thing to raise your spirits. Trust me, it wasn't easy finding a way here around the tundra. Not to mention the difficulty of finding this place in general.

We really need to get Bright heart to add GPS functionality to the care-o-meter, Good luck replied. I was actually thinking the same thing. But anyways, it looks like were here.

Tenderheart stops the cloud car on the ground. Good luck opens the door, gets out and heads towards the back. He opens the trunk at pulls out his suitcase.

Now Good luck, don't you dare worry about a single thing. Under no circumstances will we come and see you before the week is over. Have fun Good luck bear.

Tenderheart waves goodbye to Good luck, and drives back in the sky to care-a-lot. Good luck picks up his suitcase and walks to Perfect and Polite pandas house door. He knocks and Perfect panda answers.

Well if isn't Good luck, Were so happy your back. What better way to greet you then A BEAR HUG ATTACK! Good luck and Perfect panda hug each other for about a minute then let go. Despite the fact that Good luck has a beyond obvious crush on Polite, he and Perfect were quite close themselves.

Great to see you Perfect, hey is Polite at home right now. She is in the shower, she has been taking 30 minutes somehow.

Perfect, not everyone is as quick on there feet as you. I suppose thats true. Good luck walks in the house and puts his suitcase on the couch. Perfect grabs some bags of the kitchen counter and walks up to Good luck.

I have to head to the market quickly, i hope that alright. You can drop your stuff in Polites room, second door to the right.

Thanks Perfect.

Perfect heads out the door, and Good luck heads to Polites room. He puts his suitcase on the bed, and noticed that the bathroom door was wide open. But the shower was still out of view from that angle.

I suposse when you live with no one except your brother, leaving the bathroom door wide open isn't that big of a deal in retrospect.

Good luck looks out Polites bedroom window. The island which Perfect and Polite lived on was paradise. Good luck felt like the luckiest bear on earth, being only one of three care bear family members to even get to see this places beauty.

Suddenly, he feels a warm yet wet feeling all over his back. He turns his head to see that it's Polite panda. Not even a towel in between them, they stay like this for about 5 minutes. One thing alot of people don't know about care bear girls, is that even if they are not "showing" (The care bear term for when a bears penis, or boobs and vagina pop out of there pockets) You can still feel there boobs there if there chest is close enough. This made Good luck close to showing, but he has a good amount of control that prevent him from doing so. After 5 minutes Polite spoke.

Oh Good luck, I've been beyond excited too get to see you all day. Me too Polite, but i didn't think it would be this way. Hey were poets and we didn't even now it.

Good luck and Polite laugh hysterically, then proceed to hug once again. Good luck, its looks like were so in synch, that were rhyming too. How could i not be, with someone as amazing as you.

Polite kisses Good luck right by his left ear. Good luck responded with a kiss to her neck.

Your looking a little exhausted, do you need to freshen up. I will admit, The ride here was so long, you could put all my sweat in a cup. Plus i will admit my fur is quite unkept. Well i have a solution... and im sure you will accept.

Polite grabs Good lucks hand and leads him into the bathroom. The shower head was already on. Polite proceeded to guide Good luck straight in with her. They instantaneously start making out. There tounges swirling about in each others mouths. Polite gives Good luck a seductive look and starts pouring some oily looking substance out of a shampoo bottle.

I'm gonna put this stuff everywhere. Wow Polite, i never knew you were such a horney bear. Polite spayed the oil in between them, loosening the friction between the two. She then places her hands on his shoulders and slowly caresses her fingers throughout his fur.

Oh Polite, are body massages your specialty. Most definitely. Good luck was moaning with every rub the his shoulders. Polite touch was so delicate and soft, the fact that Good luck wasn't showing yet was ridiculous. She moved down the Good lucks hips. Although all the care bears look similar in retrospect. Alot of the bears have things about there body that stands out. Good luck is specifically known, despite being male, has very feminine sized hips and Polite is loving it. Good lucks looks Polite in the eyes.

I think i want to get some of my own action on too. Of course, just please be gentle will you. Good luck grabs the bottle and pours the oil in his hands, he immediately goes for Polites back. His hands rub in a circular motion. Polite starts moaning while continuing to rub Good lucks hips. All while he keeps moving his hips seductively.

Oh Polite, i love you. I love you too. Good luck proceeds to take his hands, and work down to her butt. Polite losses her mind. She finally starts to show, with her boobs and vagina poping out of there pouches. With Good lucks penis doing the exact same 3 seconds later. They didn't even need to exchange any words to know what they were gonna do next. Using even more oil from the bottle, Polite starts going at his penis with her hand, while Good luck did the same with her woman hood.

Good luck..., i never knew you were so big down there. I don't get how your man hood just doesn't pop out anywhere. Polite and Good luck proceed to start making out again. Polite uses her foot to close the drain, and knock over a soap bottle, then uses her free hand not on Good luck to turn the faucet on. The two then carefully lower themselves into the tub section of the shower. All while still making out. There tounges circling, tying and slobbering everywhere.

Good luck, i wanna go all the way right here right now. Polite, with were we are right now. I would want the same. Any time, Any Place, Any how. Good luck being the gentle soul he was, was very slow and careful inserting himself inside her. He was very gentle during the whole process, making his thrusts slow but meaningful. Often moving his hips to add extra pleasure. Polite was also moving her hips around, loving feeling him hit all the diffrent sensitive spots inside her.

Polite, i... feel like I'm gonna climax real soon. I am two Good luck, i can't stop starring at your full moon. Polite proceeded to slap Good lucks butt. Leading to Good lucks breaking point as well her own, with both climaxing at exactly the same time, both moaning louder thd belief.

As they settled down, Good luck dismounted and cuddled up to polite right by her chest. Polite..., you were absolutely amazing. Good luck, its not all be, your preformance in the bed... Or should i say bathroom, is blazing. Polite rubs Good lucks head, Well Good luck, this is a week I'm definitely gonna remember. Polite, i don't want this to last a week, i want it to last forever. Good luck and Polite engage in one last romantic kiss in the moment, but it was definitely the 1st of many more to come for these two pure love birds.


	2. Funshine X Wish

**If your wondering about suggestion mumbo jumbo, please look at chapter 1. Please enjoy the lemon.**

 **I have noticed that releasing both my lemons and Spectrum series is flawed. From now on expect two lemons before a Spectrum episode comes out, Also by request, Look forward to the 3rd one shot being Grumpy x Good luck. Dang, who knew Good luck was so horny XD.**

Wish and Funshine were in the house, messing with a whole bunch of Ice cream toppings. They were getting ready for a party that was going to take place later that day. Funshine was looking like he was having the time of his life, Wish on the other hand looked really annoyed.

"Dammit Funshine, this is the worst idea you ever have come up with. An Ice cream bar... Really. I get that were Care bears and all, but were not 5 years old. This is just plain childish."

"Oh come on Wish, there is a reason people don't like being adult sometimes. Who in the world didn't love Ice cream in there childhood. Besides, I'm a certified adult, this proves it."

Funshine reaches into his belly badge, and takes out a list of the amount of alcohol everyone had drunk that month. Not shockingly, he was at the top.

"When you drink this much alcohol, you cannot claim i'm not an adult. I can drink more alcohol then everyone here combined.

"Why are you saying that like it's a good thing. That honestly is very disturbing."

"I suppose you make a point, but there are other... Adult things about me."

"Don't think i can't tell. Why else would i pealing banana's right now, especially with how often your looking at me"

Wish bear starts teasing Funshine by poking a banana in his face. He then proceeds to take it, and start sensually, but jokingly, sucking on the banana. Wish cannot help but start laughing her ass off.

"Now i get why women like sucking so much, i should do this more often"

Wish proceeds to start laughing even harder then before. Funshine proceeds to eat the banana and throw the peal in the trash can. They then proceed to continue with the ice cream bar. After about 5 minutes, Wish started to look down, and bored again. Funshine wanted to make her feel better about the whole situation. Then he got a brilliant idea.

"Hey Wish, can you hand be that bottle of whipped cream over there."

Wish throws him the bottle of whipped cream. He then to start spraying it around his chest, and took it around his back. He then sprayed his entire lower area until he had a Whipped cream bikini. Wish once again starts laughing harder then even before.

"You don't get much better then Funshine flavor if you ask me. Want to take a try for yourself.

"Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmm. I don't see why not."

Wish walks up to Funshine, and starts licking his chest. Going everywhere else as well. Halfway through licking his bottom half, she started showing, With her boobs and vagina coming out of there pockets. She doesn't even notice until she gets up after finishing licking off all his whip cream. Funshine was feeling all tingly, and was close to showing himself. Then wish got an idea.

"You know what, i think you just gave me an idea."

Wish proceeds to take a popsicle from the table, being hot from there already steamy encounter, She placed the popsicle on top of her neck. The popsicle started melting, the liquid went down her boobs, down her stomach, and stopped in between her legs. She then took the popsicle again. This time starting at the back her neck, and the liquid going down her back, all the way to her butt. Almost the second it did, Funshine staring showing, his penis popping out of its pouch, even larger then it usually is. He grabs a whip cream bottle, puts it right by his junk, and start spraying it all over Wish. Wish staring laughing.

"Well i'm glad you enjoyed my little show, but perhaps i need to show some appreciation of my own."

Wish grabs a bottle of strawberry sauce and sprays it at Funshine. He retaliates with a bottle of carmel sauce. After 5 minutes of having sauce fights in the kitchen, they spray them all over the table. Wish gets on the table and proceeds to stick walnuts on her nipples and vagina. Funshine starts sucking her nipples, while she starts rubbing his penis, but not just normally, she did it while holding a handful of ice cream. He moves down to her vagina, the addition of the walnuts, surprisingly added to the taste of the whole ordeal. After he sucked up the last walnut, Wish proceeds to climax. Wish is known for being a squirter, so her vaginal fluid spayed all over Funshines face. They then continued there foreplay, They grab a bottle of chocolate sauce, and start rubbing all over each others bodies. After about ten minutes, Funshine has one last suggestion.

"You know, we might as well go all the way with the situation were in right now. Who cares if we are on the kitchen table.

Wish gives Funshine a horny look.

"Normally i'm opposed to your crazy ideas, but this is the best one you have ever had."

Wish gets down on her hands and knees, and Funshine heads in for the kill. He starts thrusting really fast and hard, all while Wish was erratically moving her hips. These two are naturally rough in the bedroom. Funshine starts repeatedly slapping Wishes butt, with Wish picking the pace more every time he did. Funshine then says one last thing.

"Why not finish this, with one big finale."

He gave one last big trust, and both climaxed. Wish turns over and starts making out. But just as they start getting steamy again, Cheer and Grumpy head straight through the door.

"Hey guys we thought you might need... Oh... My... God.

"Um, Grumpy. Is it bad that this is making me Horney right now."

"Cheer, don't you dare get any ideas."

Out of embarrassment, Funshine and Wish quickly run for the bathroom, and locked the door.

"Ok Wish, i have been caught doing some embarrassing things, but this takes the cake."

"Hey, at the very least it was enjoyable. You were the one who coined the phrase "If its enjoyable in any aspect, I'm gonna do it."

"I guess"

The two start making out once again, there hands on each others butts. After about 5 minutes they stop.

"I'm hoping that this chocolate smell fades. It really isn't a smell i want to..."

They open the shower to find Play-a-lot and Laugh-a-lot in the bathtub, in the middle of doing the 69 position. But the second they was Wish and Funshine they stopped in there tracks. The two lovebirds could not here the bath running, as Playful heart was in his room with his music at max volume. They could here each other talk, but nothing in the background. Play-a-lot could not help but ask.

"What in the world were you guys doing."

"Trust me, you don't want to know"


	3. Good luck x Grumpy

(Expect Tenderheart X Perfect panda to be my next fanfic. Please enjoy)

Grumpy was feeling a bit more down then he usually was. He was wearing his jersey, ready for the Equality eagles first game of the honey ball season. The only problem was, is that he had no one to watch it with. He invited tons of people over, but everyone had excuses not to come. Funshine was helping Birthday with some party preparations, Share had offered to help Smart heart sort her books, Even Champ who loves Honey ball, was busy doing work on the Care-a-lot tennis court after Lotsa heart accidentally destroyed it. The game was starting in 5 minutes, and Grumpy honestly considered not watching. Until he got a knock at his door. He opened it to find Good luck.

"Hey Grumpy, I'm ready for the game."

Grumpy could not help but stare at Good luck for a bit. Usually Care bears don't wear clothes, but this was an exception. Good luck was wearing very short black shorts, and a tee-shirt with the Equality eagles logo on it. Grumpy's face lights up.

"You're just in time, come in"

Grumpy holds the door for him, and Good luck walks in and sits on the couch. But as he was walking, Grumpy could not help but stare at his butt as we was walking in those small, tight pants. He did not know how to explain it, but something about those pants were really turning him on. He goes and sits on the other part of the couch. The couch was pretty small, so the two were pretty close to each other. It was about halfway though the first quarter, and the eagles rival team, The Sympathy Sparrows were leading 7-0, and Grumpy was staring to look nervous and tense. Good luck sensed this and started to give him a shoulder massage. He starts giggling.

"Oh Grumpy, You always worry to much silly. Just relax and calm down."

Grumpy starts to sigh and moan a little bit. Good lucks had a very soft, warm, and gentle feeling. Even though he is very passionate about honey =ball games, Good luck was amazing to be around. Grumpy had liked Good luck for a long time, but did not want to be vocal about it, he was embarrassed to like a guy. By the end of the second quarter, the two were getting closer, with Good luck putting his hands on Grumpy's shoulders. As the second quarter ends, the score is tied 14-14. Good luck asked.

"Hey Grumpy, can we switch spots on the couch."

"I don't see why not."

The two switch seats, as its half time, Good luck decides to strike up a conversation.

"I'm sorry no one else came to your honey ball viewing Grumpy"

"Oh its not that big of deal. Spending the night with you and me is better, i feel like i have one person to devote all my time too."

"You know, i always have felt a close connection with you Grumpy. You're one of the few people in Care-a-lot i feel i can always count on to be there for me. Like that one time in Wonderland."

"I agree 100%. There is no one in this whole land i would rather be with then you right now."

Suddenly, Good luck starts to lean on Grumpy, putting his feet up on the couch, and laying on his couch.

"I hope you don't mind if i do this, my legs are getting tired."

Grumpy responds by putting his feet on the couch, and leaning back a bit.

"Why wouldn't i. Your like a giant teddy bear i won at the fair, i think this arrangement is quite nice."

Good luck giggled, although Grumpy has his moments, whenever he's around, he feels Grumpy feel a little less down, which warmed his heart. The two remain this way through the rest of game. There is only 20 seconds left in the game, And Good luck and Grumpy are holding hands in anticipation. The quarterback throws the ball to a wide receiver, despite the fact that he was cornered, he still managed to catch ball and win The Eagles the game. Both bears instantly jump with joy.

"WE WON WE WON!"

Grumpy takes his jersey off, and whips it around the room and throws it. The two bears hug each other. But to the horror of Grumpy, he accidentally got a feel of Good lucks pocketed penis. Which caused him to show. The second he noticed his penis pop out, Grumpy grew red with embarrassment. Good luck looks at him.

"Well... It looks like someone likes what they see, well maybe you should get a bit more"

Good luck starts to roll down the sleeves on his shirt, he manages to work them down his chest to his crotch. He then takes it all in one swoop, and pulls it off his body, then his penis pops out of its pouch. Grumpy wastes no time going over to make out with him. The twos lips meet, and they touch each others tongues like there having a sword fight. Good luck pins Grumpy to the wall, they continue to make out while Good luck caresses Grumpy's hair, And Grumpy does the same with Good lucks butt. After about 2 minutes they release, there saliva still sticking too there tongues. They start jacking off each others penises. They continue to move around the room, knocking over furniture, and moaning so load, you could hear it from the next house over. Good luck could see that they were both close to climaxing, so Good luck bends over and both climax. Grumpy getting covered on his body, and Good luck on his face. Good luck looks at Grumpy while he his holding his hips.

"We both look a mess, follow me and lets clean up."

Good luck grabs Grumpy's hand, and takes him out to the backyard, with a pool. Without wasting anytime. Good luck throws Grumpy in the pool. He waits for Grumpy to come up, then jumps in himself, with Grumpy catching him. The two share a good laugh as Grumpy romantically holds Good luck. Good luck then goes free, swims by the edge of the pool, and starts shaking his butt.

"You really do have a thing for this cushy tushy. But i think its missing something, would you fix that."

"Fixing things is what i do best Good luck."

Grumpy goes in for the kill. Good luck and Grumpy have some really good sync, with Good luck moving his hips in time with Grumpy's thrusts. Throughout the whole ordeal, Grumpy could not keep his eyes off Good lucks butt. He though he had the most adorable ass he has ever scene, and the more he thought about it, the harder he got. Until he finally climaxed. With there ordeal done, Good luck and Grumpy swim to the shallow end, and sit together.

"Grumpy...You were amazing."

"It takes two... And you brought it quite well yourself... Good luck... What ever you do... Please never leave me. Your the light in my shade."

"How could i leave something as adorable as this."

The too bears start to nuzzle foreheads.

"I love you Good luck"

"I love you two"

The two start to kiss again, there figures being shown in the moon light. These two have made a lot of great memories. But after a night like that, you know there is more were that came from.


	4. Tenderheart x Perfect

(I decided to make this fic a little more emotional based. I feel like the request Alex-Kitsune, would cater more to that kind of lemon. I hope you all enjoy)

Tenderheart is currently at the Panda twins house with Good luck. Good luck is currently living with the Panda's, but Tenderheart has had a lot on his mind lately, and needs a break from his daily hustle and bustle. The four were sitting in the living room, just having a casual chat. Tenderheart is very grateful that he is here, but is not in the jolliest mood. He still tries to show his thankfulness.

"Thanks for letting me stay with you."

"Of course boo"

As all three said that phrase at the same time. Tenderheart could not help but laugh. Ever sense Good luck became a permanent resident, all three have been in perfect rhyming sync, which Tenderheart finds adorable. But Tenderheart had a secret reason he wanted to be there. He wanted to have some alone time with Perfect, so he could talk about something with him. This was something he was to afraid to talk about publicly in Care-a-lot, and Perfect was the perfect person to talk about this to. But he needed an excuse to get the two alone together. But then he sees an opportunity. Good luck and Polite are clearly getting a little too on the frisky side. They were laying together on the couch, Good lucks arm wrapped around her chest, and Polite gently caressing his hips. Tenderheart looks at Perfect panda.

"Hey Perfect. What do say we let these two have some alone time."

"Why of course, they let me have mine."

The two bears get up. Perfect signals to Polite before they walk out the door.

"Polite, me and Tenderheart are gonna go for a walk."

"Ok, just don't make his ears fall of by how much you talk."

Perfect laughs at her comment, and the two bears walk out. Not more then 5 seconds after they leave the house, they can here the two love birds giggling. Tenderheart looks at Perfect.

"Those two really are going at it aren't they"

"Definitely, in a weird, cute kinda way."

The two laugh, and start there walk around the island. They spend the first 15 minutes walking around the island in silence. Tenderheart really wants to bring up his issue to Perfect, but really does not know how to phrase it.

"Hey... Perfect...Can i ask you something man."

"Go right ahead mr man with a plan."

"How did...people react wh... when you said you were...g-ggggggg...gay."

Theres a moment of awkward silence. Not because he minds answering his question, but because of how awkwardly he put it out there. But after 30 seconds, he starts to speak.

"Admitting it the first time, sure didn't feel like a charm. But my identity was welcomed with open arms. I sometimes have moments where you feel like that one ugly dove. But my heart at the end of the day, is filled with self love."

Tenderheart had to admit. The answer he gave was kinda basic, and it really was not going in the direction he was trying to make it go to. So he tries to go deeper.

"Ok. I get that but... What is the average gay person you know... like."

"Like any other person you would like. Just average folks living there lives. I'm even pen pals with a gay guy in The Maldives."

"I never knew that, what does he do."

"He has been a fisherman for about a year or two."

Tenderheart half heartedly. The one term that keeps going through his mind, is when Perfect mentioned average people. Then he thought about himself. He was more then just the Care bears Unofficial leader. He was an international role model to kids everywhere, a man known for his polished reputation, and... and... there was just too much going through his mind. Suddenly, Perfect interrupts his train of thought.

"Oh yeah, i wanted to take you to the islands large waterfall. Out of all the amazing sights on this island, its the best of all."

The two walk a little bit, until there in a little rock area behind the waterfall, which dispenses into a huge lake. The two sit-down. Tenderheart is not very good at hiding his emotions, there spread literally right across his face. Perfect can instantly detect this. He instantly put his arm around him. Tenderheart blushes, in a combo of embarrassment and romantic felling. Perfect panda is ready to get to the bottom of this.

"My friend, i can tell something is wrong, the feelings your feeling are clearly very strong. You really should tell me what your feeling inside, but i can already tell its about your pride."

Tenderheart pauses in his mind. Something about this situation makes him want to come clean.

"Perfect... how are you supposed to like men... when... when you feel like you have this... responsibility."

Perfect does not respond with his words, but just moves closer to Tenderheart. Gently stroking his back, as he continues to talk.

"I just...How can someone...like myself...children everywhere looking up to me...Leader of tons of people...and...and"

Starting with just a few tears strolling down his cheeks, Tenderheart starts to full on cry his eyes out. He falls into Perfects grasp, crying on his shoulder.

"I CAN'T LIE PERFECT, I'M ASHAMED OF MY SEXUALITY. I FEEL SO DIRTY, WHAT WOULD EVERYONE THINK. ME... ME... GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYY."

Tenderheart cries for a good 15 minutes, with Perfect never leaving side. Once he calmed down, he lays on Perfects lap, while he reassures him.

"Tenderheart...i get exactly what you mean. You are a man with high asteem. But your afraid that may come to an end, if people figure out you prefer the company of men"

Tenderheart nods.

"Oh Tenderheart, it doesn't work like that. Being gay is not the same as being a rat. If your moral is truly your fear, you need to look at whats in here."

Perfect starts to touch Tenderhearts chest. The two start to lay down on the rocks, Perfect using one hand to stroke Tenderhearts chest, and the other to stroke his hair.

"Your compassion for others is beyond compare. You always eager to fix even the tiniest relationship tear. Your leadership has a strong but friendly hold. You do know you have a heart of gold."

Tenderheart didn't care that behind all of Perfects complicated language, was a very simple and cliche moral. Something about his presence is enough to make him feel comfy. Perhaps to a fault, as to his embarrassment, his penis popped out of its pouch, and he started to show. Tenderheart instantly got off of Perfect, and covered himself up in embarrassment.

"Oh Perfect, please do forgive me. I don't know what came over me."

Perfect give Tenderheart a seductive smile.

"Don't you apologize, its only natural. Whats happening is not like the sexual moments on Supernatural. I think you look absolutely beautiful right now. Your body so amazing... i just... wow."

In the heat of admiring Tenderheart body, its Perfects turn to show, his penis popping out of his pouch. Before you could say anything, the launch up at each other and start making out. These two clearly have a thing for each others lips, as they constantly were trying to get a little bite at them. Wanting spice things up, Perfect launched them both at the waterfall, having the love birds fall into the lake below. Tenderheart and Perfect come up, gazing into each others eyes. Tenderheart begins to speak.

"I don't know what to say Perfect except... this feels so right."

"It is, our romance is a beautiful sight."

"... Perfect... would you... do it with me. I would really like that."

Perfect reaches down, and grabs his crotch.

"For you... this thing is always up to bat"

The two love birds laugh at how horrid that pun was, before Perfect inserted himself inside. Similarly to his sister in the bedroom, its not about going hardcore, its about just enjoying the motion in the ocean. Tenderheart reaches down and starts playing with his balls a little bit. Perfect was getting super hard down there, thanks to the added help of Tenderheart. Not wanting to leave the other penis out of the equation, Perfect starts to play a little bit with Tenderhearts. It took them a little bit, but they finally managed to become in sync with all there movements, until they could not take it anymore, both climaxing at the exact same time. The two lovers look into each others eyes, thinking about nothing in the world but themselves. But little did they know, Good luck and Polite were not as far away as they thought. It turns out, when the other two love birds were giggling inside the house, was not because they were gonna do the nasty in the house, but were gonna go over to the waterfall, and do the nasty there. Behind a rock about 5 feet away, Good luck and Polite just finished an escapade of there own, both currently showing. But then they look look at the lake, There two roommates were clearly looking romantically involved, with evidence of there ordeal still floating in the water. The two decide to come out of no where and scare the two helpless bears, Polite speaking first.

"Well, well well. What do we have here."

"So now we know why you two decided to disappear."

The two bears in the water, still holding each other, just stare at the two and smile. The panda of the couple speaking first again.

"Yes you did catch us. Mating like two swans."

"But you guys aren't the only ones who like getting it on"

The two bears out of the water smile at each other. Once again the panda speaking first.

"Ok, ok. We we won't tease you anymore."

"But you are not getting out of this SPLASH WAR!"

Polite and Good luck jump in. And start a couple vs couple splash war. But at the end of the day, i think Tenderheart learned something important. Sometimes even the most simple words, can turn your perspective of feeling the other way round.


	5. Shimmering Star

(This is a fic that was fun to write. For two reasons. One, its my first fetish based writing. Two, its my first OC writing. Special thanks to eternaldragonstear for letting me use his character Shimmering star, and making this request.)

Shimmers was out and about, just enjoying himself a casual walk in the meadows. He was wearing a white tank top, and very short pair of black shorts. He was casually lying in the grass, thinking about how perfect life was right now. He is known as the co-founder of the OC family. They were now living a peaceful life in this universes version Care-a-lot. This however was definitely not easy to accomplish. Shimmers started out as an servant of No-heart, but thanks to the influence of a certain bear we all know and love, he became one of the first warriors in fight for caring.

"I don't know why this thought always comes to mind, i meant its pretty obvious were living this reality right now, but its just hard to believe sometimes."

Every family member has a very different story to tell. Some of them were naturally raised from there current animal form, struggling from there normal lives, and recruited to escape those complications. Others were saved from terrible problems and issues. From family neglect and abuse, to homelessness, to rape, and even more. Some used to be humans, but were turned into anthros for multiple reasons, while others were actually saved by magic humans, and eventually brought to the group Some used to be villains, wanting nothing more then to kill the family, but one by one transferred to there side, after realizing some connections, one is even from another dimension. And after the 40+ creatures bound together, and successfully killed No heart. They not long after found Care-a-lot, and finally were able to live semi casual lives.

"I mean, with all these magical powers we have, i'm surprised we haven't been asked to run a power plant yet."

He laughs. All 40+ members are known for there extreme magical powers. Every element you can think of, someone in Care-a-lot probably uses it. Now with the world at more peace then over before, the Family's magic is to protect the innocent, and attack the guilty. They still had there usual battle jobs, but where happy to have some stability. But crazy things still happen from time to time, and this was gonna be one of those days. Shimmers had his eyes closed, trying to take in the natural sounds around him. However then he realizes something, the air feels like its speed up all of a sudden. He opens his eyes, to find himself flying in the air. He screams, not expecting to be in this situation. But then he processes, looks behind him, and finds himself being carried by an eagle. He was trying to reassure himself.

"Ok, this is totally weird, but I'm gonna be alright. Eagles have no physical capability. to eat me, and i can just break free."

He tries to escape the eagles grasp, but fails miserably, this eagle has one tight grip, especially with how physically fit Shimmers is, but the weird stuff doesn't end there. The eagle then proceeds to take its claws, and rip off Shimmers shirt, and then slips his pants off.

"Um, hey i needed those."

He starts considering attacking the eagle to get free, using his light elementilism, not wanting to go to hard on it with his other wide array of attacks. But he realized that he didn't want to get gawked at later for doing so. All of a sudden, the eagle switches from the typical hold by the shoulders position, to holding him bridal style, and look in his eyes. Thats when a certain movie popped into his mind, the rescuers. This movie is notorious for one scene, were on of the characters is picked up by a eagle, and tickled. But judging by the look in its eyes, it was gonna be much better. As we all should know very well, Shimmers has a fetish for being tickled, he likes the feeling through his fur, the excitement and spontaneousness of it all.

"Meh, i'm just gonna let this happen."

Meanwhile back down on the ground, all 40+ family members had there attention to the stage. Where Redemption heart was annoyingly preforming a demonstration on Aqua.

"Ok, i can clearly see that you people have no idea what the difference between a wrapping, and a turniqitue."

In the crowd, Lonesome heart raises her hand, Redemption sighs.

"Yes Lonesome."

"Why exactly does this matter again."

"Oh gee, i dunno. Maybe because you don't want to end up amputating the arm of the person your trying to save. Now, i will demonstrate a wrapping on your boyfriend. You want to be sure first that you take the adhesive and... is that Shimmers in the sky."

Everyone looks in the sky, and find a naked Shimmers, being carried by and eagle. Redemption questions the audience.

"Ok, that thing is fast, we will never catch up to it. But can anyone tell the direction its headed."

"Well, I'm no genius, but it looks like its headed toward rainbow waterfall."

"Well, i doubt i really have the authority to say this, but who cares, TO THE WATERFALL."

Everyone preps there powers, and starts heading toward the waterfall. Back in the air, the eagle is staring dead into Shimmers eyes, ready to begin, Shimmers nods, even though he has no idea if the bird understands anything. The birds talons are very unique, designed to tickle its victim, without leaving a scratch. The starts on Shimmers feet, which makes him giggle a lot. The eagle is going in an up and down motion, from shimmers heel, to his middle toe, which works best for its physique. It does every once and a while move to his 2nd and 4th toes. Shimmers is getting really sensitive, his feet making small adorable movements every second they can, even his legs start shaking a bit. But after about 15 minutes, the eagle starts to get frustrated. He cannot seem to get more then giggles when trying to use his feet, an its claws prevent it from having full freedom. Contrary to popular belief, not all people into ticklings weak point is there feet, yes its common, but not universal. Shimmers is somewhere else. The eagle suddenly gets an idea, suddenly it tosses Shimmers in the air, and he plays along.

"HOOOOOOOPLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH"

The eagle catches him by the underarms. And starts tickling him in a circular motion, which she can do thanks to his smaller underarms. He starts to go into laughter, but the eagle wants to kick it up a notch. She has some magic she can use to make her talons grow larger, this was inciting more reaction of shimmers. Now he was tensing up his whole body, to the point where he was violently shaking, and even having some slight trouble breathing. But then the eagle decided that they needed to do a bit more experimenting, so it put Shimmers back into the bridal position, to try and have some more fun. She stroked any part of his chest area she could, making our bear sexually moan, as this was really turning him on, so much to the point his penis popped out of its pouch. The eagle licks its lips. It continues to scan around Shimmers chest, while playing with his balls. He was getting sort of hard, but for some reason was not reacting as sexually as the eagle had hoped. But she kinda knew why, and thats why she needed to find a tickle spot and fast. But luckily she found it, but by accident. She accidenlty slipped her finger toward his stomach, and got a a accidental burst of laughter, thats when she knew, she found his weak spot.

"Well eagle, you got me"

The eagle wasted no time going for Shimmers tummy. She started by doing a zigzag motion, going back and fourth throughout the tummy. The emotion coming from Shimmers is almost ridiculous. He was moving back and fourth like a fish out of water, his hips looking like there doing the hula, and his penis flying all over the place, which would turn on anyone who sexually likes men. She then decides to try a circular motion, which was even better then the first. Now his body reactions were even stronger, in addition to the previous one mentioned, he know was having a lot of movement in his arms. His hands were over his face, hiding the tears and redness. But his elbows were clashing into each other violently, all while they were shacking in stimulation. His legs were clenching up, clearly showing his need to use the bathroom, but most obvious was his stomach. He was going up and down at a rabbits pace. The eagles was ready to go in for the kill, stretching its claws out, speeding up, and Shimmers wetting himself. Shimmers knows that in his fetish, things this are bound to happen sometimes. But no one was visible, so he didn't mind at all. Contrary to popular belief, Shimmers is not the only member of the family with alternative fetishes. Anything you can think of, someone probably has it. Shimmers is a really supportive guy, and refuse to let anyone be kind-shamed.

"This is amazing, why can't this happen to me every day."

The eagle suddenly pulls Shimmers closer to her, and gazes into his eyes. The second he feels those talons on his already hard penis, he feels amazing. As the eagle keeps stroking around the end, feeling that rush every single time. He was already hot and sweaty from the tickle session, so this felt great. He could feel himself about to climax, not caring about any single surrounding around his area anymore, letting it all out like a rocket about to blast into space. Feeling exhausted from the whole ordeal, Shimmers just closed his eyes the rest of the trip, as the eagle was nice enough to at least give him a break toward the end. The eagle places him under the waterfall, and flies into the distance. He lets the water flow over his back, thinking about the wonderful time he had. But then he opens his eyes, and sees 40+ anthros in the distance.

"Now for todays challenge... How the fuck I'm gonna explain this."


	6. Shimmering star (Rewritten)

(Ok, so i had a conversation with eternal, and we both agree that the first rendition of this one-shot was really bad. Certain parts felt rushed, i could have went into way more detail, and i fell apart. So this one is gonna be re-done, so you people can read a quality story, enjoy. Also to be even more generous for my screw up on this request, i made it my longest one-shot ever, so i hope this is good.)

Shimmering star was on one of his daily walks around Care-a-lot, just casually minding his own business. This was a normal day, but something was honestly wrong with Shimmers... He, was horny, as hell. To put it kinda bluntly, he hasn't done anything sexual in a month, and he is raring for his senses to come back to him... But this was kinda taking sometime. Shimmers needed to set some one up on a mission down by the atlantic, and knew Aqua was perfect for the job. He didn't want to wait until he got to the hall of hearts, so he decided to call him on his cell phone. Aqua picks up almost immediately.

"Hello"

"Aqua this is Shimmers"

"Hi Shimmers, do you need help with anything"

"Actually i do. You see Aqua, i was looking down on earth recently, and there is a possible caring mission brewing at a camp right by the atlantic. Now i was wondering if tomorrow, i could personally ask you too."

As he was talking on the phone, what he didn't realize is that he was being stalked right there, right now. Not by a force of evil, but by a random eagle. But this wasn't just any old eagle... This was a tickling eagle. Now the origin of this eagle... Is really hard to explain. Genetically, yes it has the same structure. But as for why they like to tickle people... no one really knows. This eagle was looking for a target, and shimmers was right in his vicinity. The eagle started to crawl closer, but Shimmers didn't notice, because he was too busy with his phone call.

"Ok, so i was wondering if you could meet me at the bistro tonight at 9 pm tonight, just a casual talk about the details, now really isn't the best time."

The eagle was about to come in to take Shimmers away, but then it realized something that stopped them dead in there tracks. They instantly took notice to Shimmers saber, which he always kept on his back. This was an obvious problem for the eagle, as it didn't want to scare Shimmers, and cause him to attack with the saber. The eagle knew it would have to wait, until it could strike Shimmers, without him using the saber. This Eagle would have to be crafty. Back on the phone, Aqua is finishing up the call.

"Thank you so much Shimmers. I cannot wait to have dinner with you tonight. Your always the best friend in the freaking universe."

"Anytime Aqua, ill get ready right now, bye Aqua."

Shimmers starts walking back to his house to get ready. The eagle doesn't want to miss its opportunity, and decides to stalk Shimmers. As Shimmers is walking home, he quickly stop by Redemption heart, and talks to her.

"Hey Redemption, i was wondering if i could ask you a quick question."

"Oh, of course, go right ahead."

"Its about my new...Toy. How is the development on it coming."

"Oh Shimmers, you will definitely not be disappointed. So i read your description, you want something with sexual pleasure, and ticklish sensation. You want a lack of control, i like the way you think, but nothing damaging to your physicality. Now I'm on the building process, but here is the final layout of what its gonna look like."

Redemption reaches into her belly badge, and pulls out a piece of paper with the design of this sexual device.

"Ok, so here is how my device works, lets start with the more sexual bit. The whole metal device is attached to your bed, and can be started with the push of a button. Of course you asked for the automatic cuffing system, but here is more of what i had in mind, and wanted to suprise you with. Of course we must start with the dildo on the bottom. Which does the self explanatory purpose of sexually pleasuring you. Dont worry, this device knows your male, so it won't try and go for your... Other unmentionables."

the two laugh, now the eagle is even more curious, and continues to listen to Redemption.

"But now for the important part, the tickling. Oh this is gonna be one of my best tickling devices yet. This has not one, not two, but 6 robotic hands. All with the cute cartoon look. Each hand has a collection of 5 different feathers, with there own different qualities. Now, here is how we have control without having control. Once this machine starts, you can't stop in until your session is over, making sure you can get maximum pleasure. But, there are sensors that are always scanning your ribs. If it ever thinks your ribbs are close to snapping, the machine automatically incites the cool down process."

"Wow you put alot of thought into this"

"Hey for you, i would give up anything. Your almost like having a big brother sometimes."

"Thanks Redemption, talk to you later."

Shimmers waves goodbye, and walks toward his house. The eagle is now more then intrigued, its infatuated. This guy, likes being tickled, and he is hot as hell, abs from god knows wear, and an impressive package. This was the one target it knew it needed. The eagle followed Shimmers all the way to his home, taking every advantage in had to perv out on him. Looking at his ass, how his cheeks kept going up and down as he walked, everything to that eagle was going in slow motion. Those cheeks, just flopping round and round as he walked like a turntable, constantly turning the eagle on. It was a really hot day that day, so Shimmers was sweating a little bit as well, which was turning the eagle on even more. It was running through his incredible abs, and flowing so beautifully and sexually as he walked, and it was even more wild when it was hitting his butt, flowing down there like water going to the golf of mexico. This was so hot, the eagle had trouble not wanting to just take him now. But it knew it had to wait until his saber was not with him. Shimmers eventually gets to his house and opens the door. He immediately goes to the bathroom to take a shower.

"I need to get this done quickly, i cannot afford to waste anytime... Except maybe a little bit."

He quickly gets in the shower, right after turning it on. But keep in mind, Shimmers is still thirsty as hell like desert status. He needs sexual pleasure, but realized for know a hand job would have to suffice. Using the power of his sexual mind, he started showing, his penis popping out of his pouch. But there is one thing he didn't realize, his bathroom window curtains were wide open, and this eagle was getting an eyeful, and was loving it. He started to play with his balls. His balls were some of the biggest balls that had ever scene. They are known for being so big, they can be scene from his behind, just the bottoms not the whole thing. But he started working at those balls, like any other horny person would. His style was certainly unique. He didn't start rubbing one ball at time. He started straight at the middle, giving both really good action. The style of how his balls were moving was turning on the eagle. Those balls almost looked like a metronome, moving back and forth, bumping into each other in a very sexual motion as he kept going at them. The eagle kept taking mental notes with everything new. One of the hottest parts of the whole procces in the eagles opinion, was the parts were his penis got bigger without touching it, was it filled more and more with his blood, the slow movement jerks as it bigger. His balls were almost ready, with the hardness being viable threw the window. After a few more minutes, his balls and cock were hard enough to move onto the next stage, the actual masterbation. He quickly grabs the bottom of his cock, and starts quickly going up and down in a very rapid motion, his cock size rising and rising with each stroke. It took a bit more to satisfy him, but he was willing to put in the work, this is something the eagle needed to keep in mind. He cock was almost ready to burst, as you could see he entire hard top, until his load of love flowed everywhere. Now one thing to keep in mind with good old Shimmers, is that he has one of the largest cum launching distances of the male Care bears, and thats females favorite part of him in the bedroom. His load of love managed to plaster itself all the way to the wall on the other side of the shower. Shimmers sighed in relief.

"I really needed to get that out, my sexual side has been tingling for far to long. *Sigh* Sometimes my hand just isn't enough though, but its gonna have to do for now."

Shimmers pours some shampoo on his hands, and rubs it across his body. But the hottest part, is watching it flow off. The bubbles were flowing through his amazing abs, flowing through like a pre set straight, it was so incredibly hot, it was melting the eagles heart. But the hottest part of watching him, was the soap running down his ass. Its always went down his back in different directions, but the way it was pilling in his crack was... Kinda hot. After 5 more minutes, he got out, and did everything else he had too. Luckly with these bears almost never wearing clothing of any kind, its super easy for them... Well not with everything

"DAMN IT. I HAVE DRYED THIS SPOT IN THE SAME PLACE FOR 5 MINUTES AND ITS STILL WET."

If you even wonder why Care bears have tons of towels, its actually quite simple. Drying out fur is very difficult, and it often takes more then one towel to do. Shimmers, and other anthros who fall into the magi category, have it even worse. There fur is even more absorbent, and is made into hair styles. So naturally having the longest hair, poor Lonesome heart has it the worst.

"Ug, finally, I'm done. Dang that took a long time."

After finally drying off, he quickly puts some cologne on, and puts a bit of gel in his hair. He picks his saber up and walks out the door. The eagle gets a sad look, as he still has his saber... Until Shimmers says.

"Oh, i forgot i can't bring this in the bistro, not after i accidentally sliced the table in half"

Shimmers opens his door, throws the saber in the house, and recloses it. The eagle knows its opportunity is here. The literal second Shimmers makes a step, it swoops in, and picks Shimmers up. Whats Shimmers reaction... How anyone else would react, to scream

"HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLYYYYY SHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII... Wait a second. Is that an eagle. I'm no ecologist, but eagles don't eat bears, let alone anthropomorphic ones, what the hell is going on."

He had no time to prepare though, as the eagle took its claws, and used them to change Shimmers position. The eagle proped him up, so it could use it talons on his feet. But then, this eagle does the weirdest thing. Its talons, in a way that can only be described as coming out like wolverines, become larger out of no where.

"I don't know why, but this reminds me of a scene from a certain disney film (Wink)"

The eagles claws become longer, and longer. As they dig into his skin, they don't feel painful, but ticklish. Now we know that Shimmers is going to have the time of his life. I think this is kinda self explanatory. But Shimmers has a major tickling fetish, and both ways. He like tickling others, the way that there bodies twitch so rapidly, the power of feeling in full control, and just the general rush of it all. But he likes being tickled too. Not having control is nice in his opinion sometimes, often switching roles with his sexual partners. He also likes the tingly sensation, and the trust he feels for his sexual partner at the end of the experience... But right now, all he was is horny, and needing sexual relief. If this eagle was gonna do that, he was gonna relax... But he was gonna get something more hardcore then he expected. This eagle wasn't a one stroke and done kind of eagle, it was gonna go all out. Shimmers looks at the eagles face quickly, its very very evil smirk.

"OH CRAP!"

"He said that the second the eagles claws poked into his feet. This wasn't just regular ticklish, this was to the absolute extreme. The claws were digging into his feet so deep, it felt like they could Pearce through at any second. The eagle could tell this was gonna be fun just by looking at Shimmers body, the rush of energy, to adorable goosebumps already spreading all over his body, the adorable redness slowly reddening on his face. But right before the session started, he realized something... kinda bad."

(This morning at 7 am.)

Lonesome heart and Shimmers sitting next to Shimmers kitchen counter. There is a camera filming the two, with Aqua and Redemption behind manning the camera. Redemption pushes the record button, and Lonesome starts talking.

"Hello viewers, and welcome to another episode of really lame bets, I'm lonesome and this is shimmers."

"Now, we all know the first question you guys might be asking... Why in the world are we wearing nothing but these panda fleece pajama pants. And were not the only ones, Redemption, Aqua."

Aqua and Redemption turn the camera around to face them, both of them wearing the same panda fleece pajama pants. Redemption sticks her tounge out and does peace signs, while Aqua giggles. They turn the camera back, and Shimmers continues talking.

"What can we say, we saw them, they were adorable, and we had to have them. But thats not the theme of todays video, Lonesome."

Lonesome grabs out 20 bottles of water, puts 10 on Shimmers side, and ten on hers.

"Ok, so this is the challenge in a nutshell, is who can chug 10 bottles of water the fastest. If your wondering about the origins of this bet... Lets just say it involved one to many shots at the local club... 3, 2 1 GO!"

(FLASHBACK END)

Lets just say, Shimmers realized he was gonna regret taking that bet now. The eagle is already ready to go to work, but were exactly is it to begin. The eagle decides to start with more of the heel of his foot. He starts going in a slow circular motion, as way of trying to wean its victim in. But Shimmers... It was already the most tickle he had felt in his life. This was worse then the time Aqua, Lonesome and Redemption tickle tortured him all at the same time. But unlike then, it was worth it for the crazy foursome they had afterward... To put it bluntly, cause Aqua is the more reserved male, Shimmers fucked all 3 of them, again keep these 4 away from the alcohol. This circular motion was really really affecting him. His feet could not be used for the purpose of kicking, as they were restrained, so they were shaking back and fourth really, really rapidly. The effect is visible in his legs, his knees rapidly going up and down, all well having an odd circular motion. He already was getting a wetting urge, but was gonna try and hold it out for the long run, he has the experience to make it through, the eagle needed to do some more experimentation... Then it got a really really interesting idea, what if outlined the heart shape on the bottom of his foot, it decided to try it.

"Oh god NOOOOOOOOOOOT THAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTT."

This was clearly really, really affective. Shimmers was going absolutely nuts as the crazy sensation he was experiencing was amazing brutal. The was the claws were ever so quickly running through the outline on his foot, it was making him absolutely insane. His feet, shaking uncontrollably, his toes wiggly ever so wild, back and fourth like a toddlers, which was really turing the eagle on. It quickly uses another talon for the circular motion to get double the fun. Now Shimmers was having even more trouble not wetting himself. His legs were clenched together, but shaking ever so violently, but now you could see his chest go up and down, his face was now in full on laughter, the tears strolling down his helpless faces, his laughter being able to be heard from miles. His head rocking back and forth violently at his predicament. The eagle would not let up though, ever increasing the pressure on the heart on his foot, the circular swipes getting faster, and faster and faster... But then the eagle made a move on him that would be the ultimate deal breker, it used some more of its claws, in betweens his toes.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTOOTOTOTOTOTOTOT THOOOOOOSOSOOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOE"

The eagle was going all out, hitting at his toes back and forth in there crevasse, taking no prisioner. It was going in a more circular motion, trying to wear out the power in his legs, getting him to piss everywhere, it indeed worked. His legs could not take it anymore, speeding apart in violent laughter, his body stretching out in perfect harmony, as the piss flows out of him like a waterfall outta hell. The burning sensation instantly going through his legs in all its sizzling glory, of the pressure finally released, but at a major cost. The eagle continues to go for another 5 minutes in the same fashion, but... then the eagle gets a little bored, having worn out the entirely fun on his feet. No matter what it did, the sensation from that area would be about the same. And this eagle likes to mix it up a bit, it decides to move on to the armpits, seeing if it could do any better. The second he felt the talons in his underarms stench out, Shimmers realized something.

"Well this is just brilliant, i forgot to put deodorant on this morning, wait, that means my armpits have sweat which is slippery... Today is not my day is it"

(Oh come on Shimmers be positive XD)

Shimmers is in for a tough time. As we all now, Shimmers underarms are very ticklish. This...This was gonna be very bad. The eagle slowly put its claws it, giving the same chill down the spine affect. But this time it was even cuter, all the blood had rushed to Shimmers cheeks. It decided to with just a basic circular motion... Damn did it get more of a reaction then expected.

"OOOOOOOOOOOH MY. AHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, SAAAVAVAVAVAVAVAVVAVAVAVAVAVE MEMMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEME, ANNNNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNNYNYNOONONONONONONONNONOONNONONONONOE AHHAHAAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA"

Damn, this eagle hit the jackpot. I mean the jackpot, not like mega millions, but mega billions. It decided to also go back and fourth right at the bottom of each pit, and it was amazing. His chest the part of his body affected the most, his abs shooting up and down, in really rapid motion. Combine that factor with the all of the things originally, and you got a hot mess anyone would want to have sex with. As the tickling gradually continued, the redness in Shimmers face increased and increased, he was having a harder time catching his breath. It turns out, he pissed himself again, and did not even notice. His legs were so numb from all the moving, and his vision was so distorted from the laughing, he could not feel any burn. All of a sudden the eagles talons became normal and... Shimmers was showing.

"How the hell am i showing, i haven't been sexually aroused at."

Suddenly out of no where, the eagle starts playing with Shimmers balls. In the exact same way he did before, and this time, the process was having a much faster effect. His balls were hardening so fast, you could see through his ball sack. His sweat was really coming through know. The way it was running ever so slowly through his abs was incredible, and the sheen on his cock was absolutely unbelievable. His balls flying trough the sky, the sweat dripping of ever so casually, but very very sexually. It was amazing, all the factors fit together almost way to perfectly, and Shimmers could not get enough. His balls were ready now, it was time for the pumping. And this eagle wasted literally no time, it grabbed his penis, and quickly was going up and down. The whole process was ever so hot, his penis constantly rises and rises, his gun wasn't truly ready for action until now. His cock covered in precum, glistening in the evening sky. After 5 minutes of the most hardcore hand job in history, Shimmers cums... With a caveat. Keep in mind that they are flying in the air, so the cum gets all over his face... Yeah. Shimmers was now tuckered out, but satifyed. But lets just say the landing was not gonna be comfy. Back on the ground, Aqua got bored waiting for Shimmers, so he invited Redemption and Lonesome to eat with him. They were casually chatting, when something was falling from the sky.

"What the hell is tha"

Suddenly, Shimmers was falling through the table, on the floor. Taking his 3 friend down with him. And thanks to what was on the table, they were all covered in gravy, hey at the very least it covered the cum on Shimmers face. But now they were all on top of each other. Then the worst possible thing happens, Sky heart walks past.

"I can see you guys are getting the action on again."

The 4 look at each other confused before Redemption speaks.

"What do you mean again"

"Oh i don't know, maybe you guys are having another 4 some."

"HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT."

"Hmmmmmmm. I will just let this footage do the talking."

I turns out that Sky heart was in the house as well, and because they were too drunk to notice him, he recored the whole ordeal. The 4 look at each other, and the Sky heart. Ending with this line from Aqua.

"Get him. And bring him to the tickle chambers."


	7. Shimmering star X Flamboyant

Lonesomeheart is sitting on the couch as Flamboyant heart walks into the room. He instantly plops himself on the couch, and puts a pillow over his eyes

"Ug, i apologize for this Lonesome, i just need to talk to someone about how i have been feeling. Get a chip off my shoulder."

Lonesomeheart snapped out of her meditation. "Okay, what is it?" Lonesomeheart replied.

Flamboyant heart gets up, and starts doing some of his extreme contortionist exercises.

I would like to think I do pretty well for myself. Worlds best vapor mage, acrobatic skills beyond amazing, lead singer of the Swift hearts, and of course my shape shifting skills."

He gets up and starts shapeshifting into the forms he describes

"I can become a human, a unicorn, a lepord, I can even make myself female." He stays in his female form as he continues. "Yet I feel I get no respect."

"So, what is it your wanting me to help you with? Cause I clearly can't help you with that." Lonesomeheart replied.

"Shimmers... Fucking Shimmers, is the source of all my problems. Im so tired of everyone referring to him like some sort of god, I'm tired of all the children screaming how they want to be like him, and I'm tired of the fact that every man and women in this place would suck his cock. While I'm stuck being considered the flamboyant bitch, and children asking me if I'm a drag queen, i don't even wear makeup dammit. Ug, forgive me if I'm rambling, i know thats not your thing, your just one of the few people here i feel i can confide in."

Lonesomeheart grinned as she picked you up from underneath the arms. "Oh, then why don't you capture him and punish him for this?" suggested happily rubbing noses with you. "I an help you get him if you like." SHe said grinning evilly.

"You can read my mind can't you *He nuzzles back and evilly grins* "You really would do that for me, thank you."

"Yes I would, now lets go do this." She said kissing Flamboyant.

The two were ready to put there evil plan into full on action, and they were gonna do it in style. Shimmers was walking around the wwods at night, taking one last scan of all of his surrounding in the area. All of a sudden. Flamboyant heart, dressed like Lonesome came out of a bush, his clothes ripped like he was attacked. But Shimmers could not tell the difference between the 2 otherwise.

"SHIMMERS, NO HEART, SHADOWS, RUN!"

Shimmers quickly runs of with Flambo, but he is in a very wooded area, so following him around is close to impossible, and he loses him. Suddenly, the real lonesome heart pops out of no where.

"LETS GO!"

Shimmers now follows Lonesome, but the whole process is getting even harder at this point, and he is getting tuckered out running. He loses them again. Until he notices Flambo by a cave. He signals to Shimmers to get in the cave, he runs towards him, only to receive a pipe to the head, knocking him out cold. Lonesome waves goodbye and runs off. Flamboyant heart drags Shimmers in.

"He should be out for a good 2 hours. Good, thats enough time to get my supplies."

Shimmers wakes up two hours later, his face in complete shock at his current situation. He was in the middle of a very cold a dark cave in the middle of no where. His arms were tied up to the stalagmites on top, and he was wearing metal stock and rings. All of a sudden, Flamboyant heart comes out, two feathers in each hand.

"Normally, this is the part were we go into detail, but let just get right to the fun."

Flamboyant heart wasted no time, he instantly went after the area in between shimmers toes. He started by doing both of the areas in between his big and second toe.

"onononononoonononononononononononononononoononon"

Shimmers was helpless his whole body was shuttering as his head turned back in forth in worry for what was about to come. As he laughed helplessly at his situation, the tears so every lovingly streaming down his face. His legs wobbling back and forth as the urge hit him. Flamboyant heart ties the feather, and starts doing two spots at once.

"OH OONONONONONONONOONONONO HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH"

He continued on to the last part of the toe, shimmers lost it, started showing and pissed all over Flamboyant heart, which he didn't mind at all. But... now that he saw his cock showing... Something hit him, something he didn't expect. He liked shimmers body. He started showing, his penis popping out of its pouch.

"What... What are you doing Flamboyant heart"

He wastes not time grabbing Shimmers cock, and inserting it inside of his. He countinuesly went up and down vigoursly, as Shimmers moaned at the please of Flambos wonderful ass.

"MORE, MORE MORE."

Flambo could feel the pre cum surging in, as knew it was time to go in for the kill, he spead up, trying to make sure he cums. Shimmers could not take it, and releived his love inside him. But...After wards, Flambo just walked out. Leaving him tied up.

"Flambo... FLAMMMMMMMMMBOOOOOOOOOO!"


	8. Shimmers x Aqua

(Again another request by everyones ticklish friend eternaldragonstear. This will also be my third fic with Shimmers, but whats wrong with that, who doesn't love him. If your worried though, fic 8 involves 2 different people. But for now, enjoy.)

Shimmers and aqua bear were getting together for there usual lunch till aqua bear invited him over to his house which shimmers came into as he looked at aqua bear curiously when he saw him lock the door. "Hey, whats going on?" he asked.

"Oh, i lock the door all the time, who doesn't. Would you mind waiting in the kitchen quick, i have to make a quick phone call."

"Okay sure."Shimmers said wondering why he was acting so suspect.

Shimmers waited patiently.

Redemption sneaks the box threw a window. "Well its about time." He quickly locks the window, and takes it out of the box. He rushes to the kitchen, and blasts him with the gun, making him about the size of your average cub.

"Hey, whats going on? Nooo!" Shimmers said as everything got bigger. "Hey, why are you doing this?" he said clearly upset while looking up at Aqua."

Aqua smiles "Oh, don't be such an old fuddy duddy" Aqua picks him up. "Your so adorable now, i just want to hug you and squeeze you." He stars hugging Shimmers really tight.

Hey, ouch! Stahaha[ that!" Shimmers said as he tried to squirm trying to get free of his grasp.

Aqua craddles Shimmers and kisses his forehead. "Don't you worry, we are gonna have a ton of fun today. Come on, lets go the basement." He begins to tickle his underarms, but only very lightly as he heads down to the basement.

Aqua goes down to the basement. He quickly diapered Shimmers, and ties his arms to the ceiling and put metal stocks on him. He gets out some oil and starts rubbing it on his underarms as he evilly grins. "Oh, this is gonna be so much fun, isn't it sweetheart

"Hey, nooowhat are you doing?" Shimmers said as he began smiling and eyeing you nervously now seeing what your intent was as he wiggled his head back and forth worriedly.

Aqua puts the metal rings on his toes, he is gonna need them for later. He then pulls to feathers out of his belly badge, and rubs one of them on his nose. "Are you ready to have some fun. Yes you are, yes you are."

"Heyeye, noostahahap! I am not a cub!" Shimmers said but celarly blushing from the teasing as his nose wiggled back and forth.

"Hmmmmmmmm were to start." Aqua looks at Shimmers seductivley. "I know" He starts to rub the feathers on his nipples.

Shimmers looked up worriedly shaking and giggling. "Hehehey, nooodon't! You know that excites me!" Shimmers bear said shaking his head back and forth helplessly.

"Come on, you clearly like it.

Shimmers didnt have a erection yet, but his nipples were hardening from the feather treatment. "Why are you doing this?" He said shaking and clearly worried.

"Shimmers, I'm not Redemption heart, this isn't some revenge plot to break your ribs... I'm doing this for a piece of your brilliance" He continues to rub his nipples

"Huh? what do you mean by that?" Shimmers said worriedly and concerned still as his nipples were hardening to the fullest.

"Oh Shimmers, your so naive sometimes" Aqua seductivley licks his lips, as he gets close to Shimmers in an attempt to turn him on. "Everyone here loves you... and you know it. Espically me *Giggles*"

Shimmers gulped at this and was about to be turned on by the feather tickling on his nipples but was relieved when it stopped since he was about to get excited from it.

"Whats the matter, you liking this a little too much"" Aqua kisses Shimmers on the cheek."

Shimmers smiled and blushed but the feather teasing earlier was what really did it for him as a bulge showed up in his diaper.

Aqua starts to stroke his penis with the feathers "Oh, is this your little symbol of love. *Giggles* Oh Shimmers, sometimes i wonder how you survive being so horny

Hehehey, nooohohoh!" Shimmers blushed as his cock was now very excited as he tried to lift his legs to cover his legs.

"Oh no you don't" Aqua puts his body in between his legs and continues to tickle his cock.

"Ohhhohhpleheheheasestahahap! I'm going too blohohoho!" Shimmers begged as he kept bucking up and down helplessly.

"Oh, is that your concern. He, let me help." Using magic, he puts a ring around his cock that will prevent him from climaxing.

"No, I didn't mean that! Plehehehease don't block me!" Shimmers begged.

"Once again, you need to stop being a fuddy duddy. Think about the amazing climax you will have after the ring goes. Hold on a sec." He grabs a pear of claws. "These looks like Redemptions, but these will have to do." He proceeds to play with Shimmers balls, squishing them in his hand as he used the claws to rub them.

"Ohhhohhhpleheheeheehase don't stop!" Shimmers begged as he gasped and moaned happily closing his eyes happily while shaking his headb back and forth while smiling widely looking up at his friend happily.

Aqua nuzzles Shimmers nose as he moves his hands towards his armpits and starts groping them. "What do you say we move to your favorite part. Would you like that"

Shimmers shuttered at this and smiled widely as he blushed. "Noohohplehehehease, not there! nOOEEEHHAHAheehahahahehehe!" Shimmers said already bucking and giggling as his hands reached down vainly.

Aqua tries to search for his worse spots as he continues to talk. "You know, for being experienced in tickle tourture. You sure can't keep your poker face"

"Now lets see... Oh i think i found something." He starts to circle Shimmers worse spots with his claws, and he kisses his cheeks.

Heheheey! Nooeeehahahahpleeheheehehasestahahap" Shimmers begged as his claws found his worst spots on his under arms, one being inside his right dimple on just the inside of it on his right side while the other was the entire border dimple on the left side.

Aqua. smiles. "Your dimples are so adorable." He decided to go for zig zag motion this time, often crossing claws for added affect

"Arrehehehenooohohplehehehestahahahehaaheeheheheahaha!" Shimmers begged bucking around in desperation.

Aqua is wanting to have some more fun, so he pulls two dirty socks out of his belly badge, and puts them on Shimmers ears "Aw, your a cute little bunny rabbit now *giggles*

"Hey, I can't hear? What are you doing?" Shimmers said alertly as his ears also were itching from the dirty socks.

Aqua giggles and takes the socks off his ears. "These are champ bears 2 week old gym socks. Not washed... don't forget this is champ were talking about"

"And you placed them in my ears? Why?" Shimmers said shuttering in disgust.

"Because you look cute, besides there not that bad". Aqua takes one of the socks. and licks it. "See, I survived"

"Ewww gross." Shimmers said grossed out by aqua bear doing that.

Aqua puts the sock in his mouth. Bit leaves I gap so his mouth is clear "We need to toughen you up a bit, open wide and say awe"

Shimmers eyes went wide with worry as he kept his mouth shut. "Noo, please, don't!" Shimmers said turning his mouth to one side as if to try to hide it.

"Here let me help you" He starts tickling his worse spots again, in an attempt to open his mouth

Shimmers shuttered as he fought hard to keep his mouth closed. He tried ver so desperately as he looked up at his friend with pleading eyes as his mouth was slowly starting to loosen up.

Shimmers shuttered and blushed as his hands reached down vainly but could not resist any longer as his laugh flew wide open laughing hysterically.

Aqua went in for the full on kill, putting the sock in his mouth. Even though he felt like he was gonna pass out from oxygen loss

Shimmers shuttered in disgust and immediately tried too spit it out of his mouth.

Aqua was trying to keep it up, but the spit was making it hard..He was still going for it though

Shimmers managed to spit it out. "Yuck! Don't do that! Pleheheheeehehehease!" Shimmers begged as his eyes watered up from how bad they stunk.

But we should do this." Aqua starts tickling shimmers pits again

Shimmers shuttered but began scfeaming in laughter. "Noohheelpleeheheeeheheheehase!" Shimmers begged as his mouth swung wide open and looked up helplessly smiling at aqua bear.

Ok, we need to spice things up... I know." He starts taking his left claw, and using it on his ribs. "I want to feel the laughter surge throughout your body"

"Erreeehehenoopleheheheeehahahehahahahase!" Shimmers begged as he continued to shake and resist and swinging wildly side to side.

"Your doing exactly what I want" As he swings, Aqua starts to follow his movements. Timing each swipe with when he swings "You just made your own trap Shimmers"

"Eeehehehenoohohohpleehehehehehstahahahap!" Shimmers begged also bucking up and down and swinging sharply side to side.

Aqua was getting horny, and wanted to get back to the sexual bit, so using his other hand, he started pumping his erect penis up and down "*Sigh* Its so so big. I'm almost jealous... almost"

"Ohhhohhhhplehehehease, don't stop!" Shimmers begged hoping to cum.

"You have a very bad memory, remeber the ring *Giggles* You can have more, put at a price. Aqua sticks his other hand in shimmers mouth, cutting off air supply. He then put one of the feathers in his mouth, and began tickling his rib

"Ack! What are you doing? Staahahhhaaap!" Shimmers said while choking and trying to breath and still giggling.

"Dont think I'm gonna go easy on you, then it's no fun, "as he put his hand deeper in his throat. He speed up the tickling, and slowed down the hand job

Shimmers could not breath as he tried hard to get loose from his restraints as he lost more oxygen from the tickling.

Aqua was somehow able to talk through the feather "Hmmmm. Your turning blue. I always new we were secretly twins *giggles*

Shimmers felt like he was about to pass out since he could not breath as his hands shook above his head vainly.

"You know what" He takes his hand out of his mouth. "You've been a very good boy... Ready for your reward." Aqua butts one of his hands on Shimmers butt.

Shimmers breaths desperately for air.

Aqua rams his lips into Shimmers. As he starts to reach into his diaper to pleasure his anus, sticking one of his claws fingers in there.

"Hehehey, ohhpleehhehehease nooohohoh!" Shimmers begged while blushing since that was turning him on more.

"What's the matter. Dont you like it", Aqua sayes as he starts to go more rapidly up and down in his anus.

"Ohhohohhhplehehehease Noohohohthisissowrong!" Shimmers said while clearly blushing and being turned on by it.

"Wromg shmong. There is no issue with two men sexually attracted like this... Unless you want me to call Redemption heart, were you will get tickled much worse." As he uses one hand on his hands to start going down Shimmers chest

"Hehehey, noostahahahap! Plehehehease noohohoh!" Shimmers begged looking at that claw worriedly on his chest.

"Wow, your abs are amazingly. But I want free with at them, you know what this means." He forces on sock in his mouth, and the other one in he tries around his neck, preventing him from spitting the sock out. He started running the claw through his abs.

"Phhmpphphhhphphh!" Shimmers said as he winced and blushed when his abs were touched.

"Well let's see. What if I do this." He quickly takes his feathers out and starts running them through his abs very very quickly.

"Ok, lets go hard core now, no turning back. If were gonna do this, I'm ending with with a bang." Aqua got the best idea. What if he used the claws on his feet as tickle devices too. If hands work, feet should be no different. He quickly takes his hands back to the worse spot on his armpits. But he gets on top of shimmers, and uses his toes to tickle his feet.

"Arrahaheeheheheplehehehestahahahap! Nooohhheheahahahahahaha!" Shimmers begged while dancing back and forth in his restraints as his cock was throbbing helplessly.

Aqua returns to thinking about the sock on his mouth, and knew how to put it to use. He started to stop for 2 seconds, but then would fast for 5 seconds and repeat, in an attempt to make his breathing a little more difficult.

"Ammgpggpgpgplgmgmgpggpgghh!" Shimmers begged as he clearly had trouble breathing as air was very hard to comeby with the sock in his mouth.

Finally, so this is how gagging is supposed to work. I could have used my money to buy a professional bagger used in BDSM, but someone spent all my money on anime merch" He looks at shimmers as he continues to tickle him.

'Aggmmhhphphhnpphphph!" Shimmers begged as his toes try hard to close while his under arms wiggled furiously back and forth.

"Ok, I think it's about time we cut you loose... But not before this" Aqua goes at all of his worse spots at once, not holding back, doing a zig zag motion for a full minute, not breaks, no holds barred.

"Ahhphmmhphphphhmhphphphphhphmhmhmhmh!" Shimmers begged as he screamed in ticklish laughter.

"Oh, cut you loose. *Giggles* Silly me, I didn't mean I would let you go" He rips of his diaper, and undoes the Socks. "I meant you would let this go... All over me." Aqua turns around so his ass faces Shimmers, and grabs his cock, using his magic, he takes the ring off.

"Hehehehey! Noohohohthisis wrong!" Shimmers said while blushing harshly.

"Shimmers for the millionth time, there is nothing wrong with two men doing this" He gives his cock one last pump, knowing the energy has built up. "Now release yourself all over"

All the effect on Shimmers cock was too much, as he let out his giant load all over Aqua's ass making Aqua smile.

"AAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA"

And this wasn't an average load... This was huge. Aqua giggled as he waved the claws in Shimmers face.

"Please Aqua, haven't i suffered enough."

Aqua looks at you, and completely obliterates any existence of the 4th wall.

"What do you think... Has he suffered enough."


	9. TMNT Tortelli special

(If your looking for a Care bear one shot, this is not that. This is a special one-shot for Eternaldragonstear who i would like the thank for this unique suggestion. This was the hardest one i ever wrote, and i had multiple difficulties, but i put my heart into it so i hope its enjoyable)

Tortelli was in his base, super super angry at his current situation

This is an outrage, if I let the weird blonde dude get away, this is not gonna be good, I cant go back to jail under those damn torture and sexual assault charges. I didn't even touch them... There, even evil has its limits *sighs* I need to find out where he is and now.

Zack just parted from his house and hasnt talked to the turtles or Kaitland for awhile. He was by himself on a empty street walking alone with his blue back pack, he also had on blue pajama lie pants, a yellow shirt, and white sneakers.

Ok, what with this dude and pajamas, I mean come on your in public... Hey, this gives me an idea... What if I use him as a form of blackmail against the turtles, this kid is really important to them, so if might work in my favor, I can avoid my true plan getting revealed.

Zack continues to walk

( Is getting ready for the kidnapping and sneaks up on him) Suprise. (Starts to chloroform him)

Zack tries to yell for help but quickly is knocked out as his limbs go limp as he closes his eyes.

Ok I got him, but now I have to get ready, this stuff wears off fast. He gets back to the place, and quickly takes off his shirt, and ties his hands and feet to the chair. Waiting for him to wake up.

Zsck came around as he realized quickly he was tied up. "Hey, what? No, Tortelli! Your supose to be in jail!" Zack said lookingat him defiantly but worriedly since he was all tied up again.

Tortelli: (Starts camera) Dont say that to me, say it to the camera

"Hey, what did you do with my shirt?" Zack asked nervously feeling the cold air against his skin.

That will become obvious in due time... Now tell me the location of the emerald... Or else

"I,I don't know where it is." Zack said looking at Tortelli nervously.

(Pushes a button causing his body to stretch out, his robe to rise to the air, and metal stock to keep him down) I willing to have mercy, this is your last chance, tell me the emeralds location.

"I don't know where it is." Zack said looking worriedly at Tortelly still having his shoes and socks on.

(Uses a feather around his left nipple, in an attempt to make the skin stretch) You asked for it.

"Hey, noo what are you doing?" He said trying to reach down vainly with his hands as he blushed a hot red on his cheeks .

He goes around the area of his other nipple with his other feather.

"Hey no, stop! Plehehehease! No this isnt right! Noohohohhehehehe!" He said not comfy being exposed like this as his nipples twitched back and forth as he felt the feathery sensation on them begin to take place.

(This skin better stretch fast, cause clearly I'm not getting any tickle effect out of this.) He goes for just a bit more, hoping for the real fun to finally begin.

ArrahahaheheheplehehehesastahahahpNoohohhehehehe!" He said as the feathery sensation was taking over into ticklish ones as his nipples now began to harden.

(Finally. Damn he is stubborn.) He finally switches to his left underarm, but continues on the right nipple, hoping that it would harden so he could start the "Actual" Torture.

"Heyeyeh, noooohohplehehehease not there! Pleeheheeehhahaheheahahaheheheheeehehehease!" Zack screamed in ticklish laughter as his other nipple also got nice and hard stretching the skin out against Zack's will.

There, now i can begin my actual work. He starts tickling both under arms in his typical back and fourth motion. Hoping to see if he might get a clue or two to his tickle spots. He starts trying to get through the majority of his pit as fast as possible, seeing if he might flinch at a certain part. To ensure this, he started moving in more of a zig zag motion instead of up and down.

"ohohohohohohoohhoo my gogogogogogoogogogogogodododododood. pleasasasassasassasasasase nonononononoonononononononon"

Tortelli looks at zacks body, and notices a little twitch, surprisingly enough right in the middle of the arm pit. He starts going in a circular motion in the middle of his pit. His strokes all with Devine purpose, carefully crafted for his torturous desires and interrogation. He kept on going at his pit with his evil smile, his circles getting smaller and smaller, knowing that the more specific he got on the points, the better. This was no easy task as Zack was flinching all over the place, his body moving like a marionette from the 1920s. Thanks to his body being all tied up, he tried moving back and forth with his chest, which had some half way decent abs. Luckily, he wasn't vert good at keeping unpredictable, as tortelli could easily track his pace.

"NOONONOONONONONONO AHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH"

Tortelli is a relentless master of tickle torture. He knows exactly what he is doing. He starts to go faster with his two feathers, maning his motions as swift and quick as he possibly could. Zack was already having a tough time with the ordeal, his entire body had a rush through it that was becoming very obvious. His legs were shaking uncontrollably all throughout the whole ordeal, not being able to kick them around. And the movement in his chest was super rapid, almost to the point it looked like it was gonna burst, as he constantly gasped for air. Tortelli however was not gonna let up. He got out even better quality feathers, going faster then ever. The feathers were long and blue, with very ruffled edges.

"AHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH HELELELELELELELELELELELELELEP"

Tortelli has no problem making something incredibly torturous out of nothing. Tortelli prides himself on the fact that he does not have to use crazy wacky devices to get his victims to talk, he just needs a little work with his feathers, and he can cause you to break. He starts to imply a strategy that is not that often used, but is supisingly effective if you can work it right. He took the bottom of the feather, where the most ruffles are, and went really deep in the pit, alternating between the flat surface and edged sides. This was sensitizing Zack like crazy, His head bobbing back and forth, his armpits becoming weaker and weaker and weaker, as they shake violently in the feelings of the feather. This legs were showing extreme signs of shaking, he really was getting the urge, but was trying to just shake his legs so he would not get caught.

"PLEAEAEAEAEAEAEAEAESESESEESESESESESE NOOOOOOOOOOOOO MOROROROROOROROROROROROROROROROE"

"THEN TELL ME WHERE THE DAMN EMERALD IS!"

"IIIIIIII DONONONONNONOONNONONON'T KNONONONONONONONONONONOOW AHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH"

Tortelli was not happy, he was not getting the reaction he wanted out of this kid. He needed to do something, and see if he could use it to get a confession of his emeralds location. But then he got an idea... What if he manipulated the spot he wanted to an absolute perfection, but with even more control. It was time to bring out the big guns. He got out 10 mini feathers, and put them on each of this fingers. This is a strategy first employed by his father during his days in the mafia, it makes the situation even more torture then before. He goes with his fingers, making the originally small tickle area, seem ten times bigger. He went with all his capacity, going in zig zag motions over the majority of the area, and Zack was reaching his breaking point.

"ONONONOONONONONOONONONONONONONONO AHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Zack was at his breaking point, the tears streaming all the way down his eyes in his major state of helplessness. His entire body was swinging back and forth, the sweat building up on his forehead from all the tickling. His legs started clenching up, trying to prevent himself from pissing his pants and embarrassing himself on camera. But the second tortilla saw this, he knew it was time to take advantage of this for his video against the turtles, so this could increase there emotional blinding effect, and keep them off his trial. He starts going slow at some moments, giving zack a quick chance to breath as his ribs went up and down rapidly, but then go quickly again for a good 10 seconds as a way to weaken his bladder, which was working, as Zacks legs clenched tighter and tighter. The rest of his body was bobbing up and down violently, trying to hold it... But it was no use, the urine was flowing out, slowly running down his waist, his legs, and everything below.

"...nooooo. Why did you make me do that"

He starts embarrassingly blushing as tears stream down his face, he is beyond embarrassed at himself for what has happened. Tortelli however is not done yet, he starts to use it as blackmail.

"Oh, boo hoo. I won't release this video... If you tell me where the emerald is."

"FOR THE MILLIONTH TIME ASSHOLE, I DON'T KNOW WHERE IT IS!"

Tortelli realzied this kid more then likely did not know anything at all... But he did not care on single bit. Zack was the reason he spent so long in prison, why so much of his time behind bars. Tortelli was out... For cold blooded revenge. And he did not care about the info anymore, he was too into what he was doing... He just wanted zack to have a bad time

(To be continued)


	10. Swift x Flamboyant

(Cayo3000, Im surprised, you actually exactly got down some of Flambo's cannon kinks. This was on of my favorite ever fic to write, and hope you enjoy it as much as i did)

Flamboyant heart and Swift heart were in there bedroom, having sex in the downward dog position. The two of them are so happy to be in each others presence, and in each others bodies. Flamboyant heart is normally the one who gets all the ass worship, but Swift heart was getting it all today, as Flambo slapped her ass, and looked at all of its detail, anus included. So much that he starts playing with it with his finger, causing Swift heart to moan with tons of pleasure. Flambo is losing it.

"Oh my god, I'm gonna cum Swift heart, I'm gonna cum"

Flambo releases his load of love inside of her, and then dismounts and her body begins to shudder.

"Oh god Flambo, I'm gonna cum now. Oh god"

Swift heart is one of Care-a-lots squirters, and squirts her vaginal juice all over his penis, giving him a giant erection all over again. The two get under the covers and start stroking each others very sexual genitals. As the two kiss romantically, Swift heart all of a sudden gets the weirdest question ever.

"Hey Flambo *Moans* can i ask you a question"

"Sure *Moans* Go ahead."

"Because your *Moans* Bisexual do you ever miss being *Moans* Fucked from behind... I god, I'm gonna cum again."

"Me too"

The two cum all over the sheets, leaving them highly stained, but because they are extremely tired, so they aren't gonna bother to clean them up tonight, the two star cuddling with there ordeal over, and Flamboyant heart answers her question.

"Will you promise not to judge me when i tell you."

Swift heart giggles

"Why would i, your the most amazing person i know, i never judged you before, why would i start now."

"... Sometimes. You would be surprised, you don't have to be gay or bisexual to... enjoy pleasure from something inside of you. I knew plenty of straight guys in Porterhouse who had some... Special toys. Im sometimes really miss being the one penetrated, but being the penetrator is nice too."

"You know there are such things as strap ons right."

"Yeah, but I'm always way to nervous to ask my female partners about using them, its kinda embarrassing sometimes. But it would be nice... Im always just worried to ask my partners to do kinky things with me, i don't want to make them do anything that they want too."

Flamboyant heart kisses Swift heart on the cheek, and he quickly falls asleep in her arms. But it gets Swift heart thinking... She should plan a sexual surprise for Flambo tomorrow, something she knows he wants, but she knows she needs to get help with it, and she falls asleep.

The next day, Swift heart makes a stop at Grumpy bears house, with how the females of Care-a-lot are, she never can go to them for advice, even sexual. Grumpy is her closest friend, so she goes to him.

"Yo, Swift wassup."

"Oh, not much dude, just been having some things with my sex life"

"Really, you usually don't stop parsing how good Flambo is in the bedroom, and end up making him embarrassed in public"

Swift heart giggles.

"Oh no, he is just fine in the bedroom. I just wanted some advice on something... Has Cheer used a strap-on on you before."

Grumpy smiles

"Hell yeah. Its really amazing... Hey do you know what bondage is."

"Yeah duh, im not stupid."

"Flambo clearly is very submissive, he always looks for his parters kinks before his own, and will do anything they want... People like that often are into bondage, but are too embarrassed to talk about it... I think you should try it... Hold on a second, i will be right back."

Grumpy temporarily leaves, and comes back with a gagger, handcuffs, tons of straps and a strap on. But the strap on looked odd, and Swift heart commented on it.

"What is that bump on the strap on."

"Oh this, this is called a knot. Its a very unique way to add some extra good feelings during the process, the bump often gives the person a feeling of suprise and warmth. This is called a dog knot, you can tell by size of it. I promise these have never been used."

"Oh thank you Grumpy, i want to do this because i feel like Flamboyant heart does so much to satisfy my weird kinks, so i want to make his come true"

"Well now you can, all i can do i wish you the best of luck."

"Thanks bro."

Swift heart puts all there new stuff in a plastic bag, and heads back home. Back at home Flambo is putting the now clean sheets on there bed. He sits down, and starts to think, he then roles over on his tummy.

"Maybe i need to invest in a dildo, cause i really have been kinda horny lately, of course Swift heart cant satify my specifc need cause of... Obvious reasons. But i never would ask Swift heart too."

All of a sudden, Flambo realizes that he is now handcuffed onto the bed. He turns his head to realize that Swift heart is right over his back, smiling maliciously. He instantly knows whats up.

"Swift heart... I love you."

"I love you too"

Swift heart starts strapping up her boyfriend, so she can have full control over the situation, Which Flambo liked a lot. One Strap over his chest, one to tie his hands behind his back, and a third to keep his legs spread. After all the straps were placed on, She slowly and carefully put the gagger on his mouth, being slow so she wont hurt him.

"I hope you like your suprise Flambo, i really want you to be happy."

She rips her clothes off, and is getting really horny, despite being restricted, flambo used his flexible hand to touch her chest, causing her boobs and vagina to pop out of there pouches. She pulls a pair of scissors out of her bellt badge, and cuts of her boyfriends clothes, not a single bit of cloth left, his penis pops out of his pouch.

"Now that we are ready, its time to bring out your new toy, i hope you like it."

She gets out the strap on, and puts it on her waist. The first thing Flamboyant heart notices is the dog knot in the dildo.

"Don't worry honey, i promise it won't hurt you, it will feel really good, i would never hurt you."

Swift heart goes in for the kill. She carefully puts the dildo in his anus. Shs carefully puts the tip in as Flambo moans a little bit at the plesure through his gagger. Swift heart carefully puts the dildo in farther, Flamboyant heart loves whats happening, he is really really happy.

"Mmmmmmmmmmph"

Swift heart then gets to the part with the knot. She is a little nervous, but knows he wont be hurt. She slowly puts it in, and Flamboyant heart loves it, it is making all of his tingling sensations go off. His anus is expanding, in a very pleasurable way.

"Mpppppppppppmmmmmmm.".

"*Giggles* You like this dont you Flambo."

She pulls out and goes back in, this time a little faster, and again his biggest moan of pleasure comes when the knot goes inside of him. His ass is expanding and loosening up with every thrust, his bisexual side truly coming out to Swift heart, and she actually liked it a lot.

"Oh Flamboyant heart, Your ass is beyond amazing, i wish i could stare at it all day."

She starts rubbing his cheeks with her hands, going ever so smoothly around them, she was still using her strap on with him, but more slowly, as Flamboyant hearts erection was growing bigger, the foreplay sensitizing him like he never has been before.

"Its just so amazing. Its not like other guys, ever so flat, but its not too big. Its the perfect round shape, and pokes out adorably."

She starts to go faster with her strap on, Flamboyant heart moaning even more. Swift heart starts to spank Flamboyant heart, something that Flamboyant heart really likes it when she does. Anything that involves his ass being pinched, massaged, slaped, groped, worshiped or touched in any way gives him an odd rush of happiness. His erection starts getting bigger and bigger, his penis full of pleasure. He had no idea his ass and his penis had so much connection sexually. Swift heart is beyond happy, seeing the enjoyment that he is having, and decides to give him more by playing with his balls, using her hand to softly squeeze them, and move them.

"MMMMMMMPPPPPPPPPHHHHHHH"

He is so happy, as we all know this is bondage, but at the same time Flamboyant heart is really flexible, he could get out of the restraints if he wanted too. But duh, of course he would not want too. He uses his hand, and his flexible fingers to start playing with her pussy.

"Oh Flambo, ohhhhh yeeeeessssssssss."

The two start going faster, the knot expanding Flambos anus, making his penis more erect then ever, the ball play making him even better. Swift heart is staring to get very wet, her pussy covering itself in precum. The two are in amazing enjoyment, all of a sudden the tip of his cock hardens.

"Normally in bondage your not supposed to remove the gagger until after the session, but i want to hear you cry out some words."

She rips the gagger out of his mouth, throws it to the side, gives one more pump with the strap on, and another squeeze of his balls.

"IM CUMMING!"

As he starts cumming, he goes faster on her vagina, as he cums all over the sheets, Swift heart can't take it anymore

"ME TOO, IM CUMMING, IM CUMMING!"

She cums, not surprisingly all over Flambos ass. The second she does, she start undoing all of Flambos straps and pulls him into a long passionate kiss, there lips feeling each others moisture and happiness, they get under the covers and lay down.

"That was Amazing Swifty... I love you."

"I love you too Flambo"

The two passionately kiss one more time before Swift heart does something cheeky. She goes under the blanket, and puts her head on Flamboyant hearts naked butt.

"Looks like i have myself a new pillow"

The two giggle and fall asleep, there love stronger then ever.


	11. Spectrum after-dark, the threesome

(Of course i had to add this too the story, i couldn't resist but i really wanted to do this, so this is a sex story, if this is not what you came for click off, we dont kink shame here, and its called AFTER DARK! For a reason... Now it your still on, enjoy the episode.)

Grumpy and Flamboyant are going on a walk for just the sake of it, thinking it would be a fun casual thing to do. Its the evening so its getting a little dark. They thought Swift heart would appreciate it to have the house all to herself. Which she was, she wanted to plan out her perfect night, a threesome between her Grumpy and Flambo is what she has wanted for a long time.

"Flamboyant heart is definently gonna fall for it, i know bisexual men, me and Grumpy have been friends ever sense i was 13, All men who are bisexual cannot stand being one way sex people forever... Is that the right term to use it for... What ever, using proper sex terms is realxly beyond me i just like doing the stuff *Giggles*. I gotta get those two to have threesome with me some how... I don't know why im having these weird fantasies about Grumpy being me and Flambos fuck buddy, but it all feels weird at the same time, i feel like i like Grumpy like more then a fuck buddy, but i feel the same way about Flambo. I don't think i can ever understand."

Thinking about all of this is making Swifty really horny. A little bit of white liquid is coming out of her pussy into her gray panties and she isn't even thinking about it, she is just letting that panties get stanined with her liquid. She starts to play with her breasts, she starts by putting a hand on her left tit, while groping its underboob, she starts using her finger to circle her nipples. Although Swifty is not known for having the biggest titties, she is known to have quality nipples, very perky and cute. She imagines that her finger is Flamboyant, sucking intensely on her nipple. Flamboyant heart loves sucking on her nipples, she loved the spark of sexual tension in her chest that she felt the second that the tounge circled this area, making her feel a feeling of heaven you rarley feel from just a little foreplay. She started playing with her other tit, taking a more rough approach to the whole thing, pinching her nipple to get the same sensation you would get out of a bite.

"Oh yeah, oh yeah"

While they dated temporarily before Flamboyant heart came to Care-a-lot. She and Grumpy did have sex a few times. Grumpy was definitely way rougher on the girls nipples, biting gently on them to feel the full power of the womans breast, his saliva usually all over the breast, which she loved, being fucked like an animal, the feeling of going round and round like a wild animal is truly on the sexy side of things.

"Oh my god, oh my god yes"

She suddely takes her hands off her boobs, and starts rubbing her clit with her left hand, liquid flying off her pussy as she rubbed her pussy back and forth as fast as she can, her panties down around her ankles, she quickly kicks off her panties to the side of the bed, however, she uses her other hand too pick up her phone, but there is a good reason for that at this point, it turns out she secretly put a recording device on Flambos phone, to listen to the conversation Grumpy and Flamboyant were having, and jacking off too it like it was a porno to her

Back with are two boys, they are now on there way back home from there walk, the two are having fun in each other's presence, and neither have had gay sex in a long time, and both were really thirsty for other boys, all of a sudden there conversation turns ti the subject of kissing.

"Hey Flamboyant heart, is it possible that i could ask you a question, im just hoping that it is not to personal of a question."

"Grumpy, your practically part of our family now, of course you can ask me any question you want."

"Wait, before we ask that question what in the world ever happened to Vanity today"

"He wanted to stay with my sister for the week, they are guitar hero buddies afterall. *Giggles* My sister is so good with Vanity, i am glad he loves spending time with us all.

"Anyway, back to my question... When you kiss a guy, what does it feel like to you"

These words instantly caught Swift hearts attention as she was masturbating, this was almost too good to be true, there is now way that she actually was gonna pick up anything on her phone spying scam, and yet the conversation goes to this Avenue somehow, she pinches herself with her free hand to be sure she is not dreaming, but she is indeed not, she started rubbing het clit faster and faster, her liquids flat out starting to fall out onto the bedsheets as she countinues to pleasure herself.

Back with the boys, Flamboyant heart is about to describe what its like to kiss a boy

"When i had my first kiss with Livley back when we were dating, a mans tounge is so much bigger that a womans, it feels like your being eaten from the inside out, but it a good way"

"I agree with you Flamboyant heart, it feels so magical i don't even know where to begin."

All of a sudden, Flamboyant can feel Grumpys hand on him, playing with his hair like a cat attached to its favorite ball of yarn, Grumpy barley even notices what he is doing as Flamboyant grabs his hand, the two walking hand in hand, and Swift heart via the recordings via the secret camera she has installed are capturing it all, her fingers were now all the way inside her pussy, her liquids literally drowning her whole hand, watching these two have there short gay escapade. When all of a sudden they stop, they look deeply into each other eyes as they exchange words.

"Oh god Grumpy, Swift heart is gonna kill me for doing all of this, do you think its right"

"Flamboyant heart, all i want is your lips, kiss me Flamboyant kiss me"

The two friends lips meet each others deeply, There tounges swirling around in each others mouth's intently, Flamboyant hearts tounge on the bottom of Grumpys, Grumpy using his tounge to assert his dominance over Flamboyant heart. The two have there hands on each others butts, griping each other as strong as they possibly could in the beauty of the sunset, Everything felt perfect as the two fell into a perfect state of heaven. Swift heart saw all of this and her pussy could not take all this anymore.

"IM CUMMING OOOOOOOOOOOOH"

Her pussy tensed up as her it slowly relaxed, as it relaxed gushing out all the fluids she has been holding, leaving a big stain on the bedsheets, it flowed everywhere, not even the bed was doing a good job of absorbing it all up, it was so thick, that is how turned on she was by all of this gay stuff. Her body had finally relaxed, and she quickly picked up a sheet, and quickly used it to absorb the rest of her cum, she had just had the best orgasmic experience she had ever had, and it was all because of this deep desire for a 3-way. She knew she had to get it somehow, it was a craving that nothing in the world could replace, she needed that threesome.

The next day Grumpy was sitting on the couch watching tv on his own, when he all of a sudden has the urge to pee, he walking into the bathroom, opens to toilet seat and starts doing his business. But then he starts to notice something weird. He looks at the amount of pee flowing out of his penis in comparison to what was heard. He then realized that someone was running a shower, and forgot to lock the door. He knew he had 2 different options here, either be a pervert and open the curtain, or politely leave like nothing happened. But he just had to know what was going on, he opened the curtain to find Flamboyant heart and Swift heart taking a shower together, nothing sexual was going on, they were both naked, but they were just hugging all sudsy and cute. But what happened next came as a shocker, instead of doing the logical thing and leaving, he ripped off his shirt as his pants were already off from taking a leak. And stepped into the shower with them, buy what is even more of a shocker is that neither of the 2 said anything about it, they just let it happen. Grumpy and Flamboyant looked at each other with looks of confidence as Grumpy grabbed the soap, and poured some into his hands, and then poured some of it into Flambos. Swift heart looks at the two boys with her best seductively look, hands on her hips, as she mesmerized the two with her eyes, slowly licking her lips.

"Oh boys, im so dirty, i reek of sweat too, will you boys wash me up, please *Giggles*"

Flamboyant heart focuses his eyes derectly on to the girls butt, Flamboyant heart has always been a butt guy, he quickly plants his hands onto Swift hearts butt cheeks, he uses the soap cheeky to right a 1 with the soap on her left butt cheek, and a 0 on the right.

"I give this butt a ten out of ten *Giggles*"

If you say that, i guess i have no chocie but to show you Flamboyant hearts favorite spot. Or should i say his favorite hole.

Swift heart bends over father then before, despite her crack still having its form in tact, now you have the ability to look directly at Swifts anus, Flamboyant heart instantly gets an erection looking at her really special place, he instantly takes the side of his hand, and starts to wash Swift heart around that general area. Swift heart moaned along through out, feeling all the sexually Flamboyant persona of Flamboyant heart come out from inside him. Grumpy on the other hand had his eyes set on Swift hearts tits, Grumpy has an appreciation for her small breasts just like Flamboyant heart. He starts washing them with all of his intent om hardened nipples, Flamboyant putting the work on the lower half and him rhe upper was gonna drive Swift heart crazy he started tugging on her nipples really rough as if he was milking are bunny like a cow, Swift heart was drooling from all of this attention she was getting on her bits, her anus started twitching as Flamboyant heart was touching it, which he and she both love, her tits being massaged in a milking motion were also turning her on, she loved how rough Grumpy could be in the bedroom, or in this case the shower, however through all of this, she could notice how wet her pussy was getting from all this attention her body was getting, she could feel her pussy tense up, as she was getting ready to yell the words she loves to yell.

"I'M CUMMING AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH"

The amount of liquid she released from her vagina was absolutely crazy, it all made a giant boom as it hit the shower floor, and her fluids just went down the drain, the two boys take her cumming as there cue to stop groping her, Grumpy however thinks thats his que to get out of the shower, but just as he tries to step out, Swift heart holds his hand preventing him from stepping out

"Now hold on just a second Grumpy, you 2 pleasured me so well, i have to return the favor silly goose, get back in here you Grump."

Grumpy bear does what he is told and got back in the shower. Quickly Swift heart got some soap both in her hands, and looked the two boys cocks. Fully erect from getting an eye and handful from there favorite parts of Swift heart.

"I love the handy work I'm getting to deal with here boys, lets see how your tips go together"

She touches the boys tips together, they moan as this is happening, there erections pulsing through there peens. She slowly starts to circle there tips together, the two bears moan alot as there tips are being grinded together, the two started to make out again, but this time Flambo was the one to initiate the make out session, putting his tounge on top of Grumpy to male him have that feeling of dominance, this was sparking him, tensing up his peen until there tounges released, getting saliva on both of there chests, but they could hardly tell because of all the water running down them. Swift heart began to start flat out masturbsting the boys cocks now, the boys moaning more and more with pleasure as the peens where drowning in precum, Swift heart had a very tight grip on the peens, rubbing back and forth at an extremly rapid rate, occasionally kneeling down to give there tips kisses of pleasure. She could feel the tip of the twos peens quickly soften up for cumming, so she quickly kneeled down wanting to get to get a cum shower, she griped them really tight, and with one final storke, the two boys could not take it anymore.

"WE'RE CUMMIMG"

The white liquid erupted from the boys peens, the semen getting all over Swift hearts chest and face, and she loved the feeling, it felt so right having all of this semen on her, the boys suddenly switch sides out of nowhere, and start licking up the other boys cum, the two loved the salty taste of the other boys cum, Salty yet sweet at the same time, like a salted nut roll, only all natural. It all was so sexy, the two took especially good care of Swift hearts nipples, sucking on them with full intent, no extra tounge action here, just the pure intent of that mouth, Swift heart pushed the boys heads down, clearly enjoying what attention she is getting from the boys. Her nipples which are naturally some the hardest of the care girls, perking up to a size that is apkpst ridiculous for the average one. But eventually all the cum is all cleaned off of her, and Flamboyant heart stops the water and grabs everyone a towel as they begin to dry off, all statified from the escapade so far, but really wanted to get deep in there for the sake of lust or love, whichever it was, but in situations like this, its truly a confusing thing to think about. But right now all thats going through the three sex participants minds is that they want more and they want it now, Flamboyant quickly picks up some lube from the cupboard, he sprays a little on his hand and starts applying it to his penis, he puts some in the hands of Swift and Grumpy as they apply some to there genitals as well, the 3 quickly move to the bedroom, where Flamboyant heart is the first to walk into the room, Grumpy suddenly pushes him onto the bed, as Swift heart goes up and spanks him, causing him to put his ass up in the air.

"Thats right Flamboyant heart, your going first do entertain us"

Grumpy gets on the side of Flamboyant hearts butt, while Swift heart goes by his head, spreading her legs to be extra sure that her pussy was exposed to Flamboyant heart, Flamboyant heart was in love with being put in this situation and was enjoying every single minute. With his anus entirely exposed to Grumpy, Grumpy rubs the tip of his peen onto this hole, turing his erection back, he did this for about 5 minutes as he wanted to be sure his penis is fully erect when he penetrates the anus, finally feeling the full force of his blood rush down to his gentials, he enters the anus of Flamboyant heart, it felt so warm and tight, Flamboyant heart naturally tightens his ass as soon as possible in order to increase Grumpy bears amount of pleasure Grumpy starts going back and forth a few times in his anus, Flamboyant moaning with so much pleasure from all the attention he was getting anal wise. But all of a sudden, Grumpy pushes Flamboyant down further in the bed, directly in the derection of Swift hearts pussy, He dives directly in, he instantly inserts his tounge into the pussy, smashing the walls of her pussy with his tounge, as Swift heart moaned and groaned in glee, his tounge was doing a number on her, as he sucked on some of the remaining Cum off her pussy, he got a bit of lube on his tounge as well, which is not as yummy, but he still took down as this lube was all natural and there for safe for contact with the tummy, Swift heart tasted like an acient sugar, something you could only get from the magical place known as her pussy as Grumpy countinues too fuck Flamboyant heart up the ass, he uses his free hand to play with his balls, he squeezes them very Gentle as not to hurt Flamboyant heart, but was trying to be as tense as he could without hurting him, his fucking pace becomes slower but every thrust has more intent, as he tries to bring himself to the point of cum. Swift heart being super sensitive from just cumming in the shower however, cannot take anymore.

"IM CUMMING AGAIN"

Indeed she did, it sprayed everywhere as if her pussy was a water gun, getting all over Flamboyant hearts face, after all of the cum has gotten onto his face, he covers his face to get all that sweet honey on his hands, licking it up, this action made Grumpy know he had to go faster, after taking a second to let him lick the delicious cum off his hands, he fucked him harder, Flamboyant hearts butt shaking along with it, making his sexy anus even more visable now, turning on Grumpy even more, he was not gonna hold back at all anymore, with one final thrust.

"OH GOD FLAM, IM CUMMING"

His seed started to fill the depth of his butt, and Flamboyant heart loved feeling so full, its was so gratifying to know that they finished what they started, once the cum was all out of his penis, he went out of Flamboyant hearts butt, bring a drip of cum with him, Flamboyant heart spanked himself with glee, he loved feeling so full of cum, he didn't want it to seep out or disappear into his bowels. The two subs then looked at Grumpys peen, covered in cum, they high fived, no one even needed to talk anymore everything was just processing on its own, the two started licking all the left over cum on his cock, these licks at first did nothing but tickle, but eventually as the cum leftover beagn to subside, he started to feel the pressure of the two tounges battling on his dick. He felt his erection come back just as quickly as it left, the two knew this would just be a quick part of the session, but they knew they wanted to make it count as much as possible. Flamboyant heart started sucking on his balls, be grabbed his left and started to lick his back, before putting it in his mouth, sucking like a lollipop, then he started playing with his othet ball, grabing it and pumping it like a blood pressure pump, but more gentle to be careful, then sticking the other one in his mouth, he moves his tounge around on his balls, making sure that he was giving his balls maximum pleasure, he went in between his 2 balls, bouncing in between the the two balls to pleausre him as maximum as possible, his erection was getting massive, which is where Swift heart comes in, he starts licking the tip of his peen, licking his slit back and forth for pleasure, she was in love with the taste of his peen, he slowly put his mouth around his tip, sucking on it with all her might, being sure to use the tounge on his slit again, it was difficult woth his peenin being now slightly down his throat, but she managed. She eventually knew she had to really get in there if she wanted that creamy filling, she sucks at a faster pace, looking at Grumpy with a very cute expression which warmed his heart as he continued to moan in pleasure over the situational effects of the sucking, the two subs look at Grumpy with cute expressions as much as possible, the pressure on his peen was building up super fast, the saliva was drowing his cock, going massive, his erection was still pulsing so Swift and Flamboyant could feel it, it was all starting to become to much for Grumpy.

"IM CUMMING"

The cum instantly shot directly down Swift hearts throat, but luckily thanks to the heads up from Grumpy, she managed to swallow it really quickly, it was the tastiest, it was so salty, and thick, she swashed it all in her mouth, but once she got her shot in her mouth, she got out of the way, so Flamboyant heart could lick up the rest of there mess, that salty sticky mess they made, his cum tasted so amazing. But now everyone looked at each other, everyone was so in sync that they knew exactly what they wanted to do before they had to exchange any words. Swift heart put her ass up in the air, being sure her pussy was viable, she wanted to be double penetrated super bad, her anus was perfectly spread for penetration, Flamboyant and Grumpy knew what to do, Flamboyant quickly ran over to Swift heart, and started rubbing his tip on her anus, making clear to Grumpy that he wanted to be the one to butt fuck Swift heart.

"I can get Swift hearts pussy any day of thr week, i love anal, you take her pussy Grumps."

Grumpy smiled at Flamboyant heary as he took his place over the pussy of Swift heart

"Come on boys, fuck me and fill me up like a twinke"

The two boys began rubbing there genitals on her anus and pussy respectively, they were a little crowded, but having Grumpy lay down and thrust helped make things easier for everyone, the two boys sighed and made there entires into swift heart. Flamboyant heart didn't react to strongly at first, he has been up Swift hearts butt plenty of times before, but its been a while sense Grumpy has had swift hearts pussy. It was so moist with all the times she cummed, it was an incredible sight to Grumpy, but the feeling of ecstasy was even better, her pussy was already very drippy from all.of the fun they had had, Flamboyant heart felt the wet and sexy feeling of her anus, she pounded her ass as fast as he could, he wanted to feel all of the section of her butt, Swift heart shaked her ass, knowing Flamboyant wanted to get a look at every nook and crany of her crack and anus when ever he could, he wanted to wet her ass so badly, cum and feel exhilarated. Grumpy bear on the other hand was thrusting at her pussy really rough, making gushy noise, her pussy was already really wet, her pussy having liquids come out of it on Grumpy bears peen, He was pulsing and it was incredible, everything was going to heaven, and it was truley a beautiful sight to see, Swifty was tensing up, her abdominal muscles were tight from trying to plesure the peens of her boys, her abdominal muscles tensed on there own, and for the final time.

"OH BOYS, IM CUMMING"

Her cum spayed all over Grumpy bears peen, as he then went through the exact same thing.

"IM CUMMIMG AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH""

His cum sprayed all into Swift hearts womb, it was amazing to feel, he was cumming so much it wasn't even funny, his wet peen now drowning in cum, but he still felt a big erection, his peen wasn't going down, so he made the immediate desicion to stick his peen in Flamboyant hearts anus, he qucikly thrusted making the slapping noises you would expect, but now Flamboyant stoped thrusting and only Grumpy bear was, it was really cute, an anal sex train between the 3. Grumpy was going as fast as he can, he and Flamboyant hearts dicks were in sync, this is it, this is the grand finale to there sexcapade. Grumpy bear took his last big thrust into Flamboyant heart.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, I CUMMING AGAIN"

"ME TO SWIFT HEART, IM CUMMING!"

The two boys cum at the same time, the cum making both parties bowels full, which they both loved, everyone collapsed onto the bed and started cuddling a nuzzling each other, they nuzzled just happy to be in each others presences, the semen alowly started to leak out of Flamboyant and Swift onto the sheets, which were gonna need a real cleaning after today's ordeal. Grunpy was in the center thinking about how amazing all of this was that he just fucked his two best friends, he felt ontop of the world, his two best friend's on each of his hips, cuddling him intently, the two kiss his cheeks and say the words.

"We love you Grumpy"

Grumpy tries to be polite and get out on the couch, but the two pin him down

"Nuh uh uh Grumpy bear, your staying in bed with us tonight, if you ever want to stay in our bed with us, you have our full acceptance."

The two kiss Grumpy bears cheeks, as they cuddle closely. 2 hours later Swift heart woke up, having to pee, but noticed naturally a sight that made her giggle, Grumpy bear barried into her boobs, and Flamboyant heart barried into her butt. She giggles at the sexy boys and fell asleep, feeling happy beyond belief, her dream had come true, she got the threesome that she wanted, when suddenly, as she tried to fall asleep, she felt a tounge in between her boobs, and on her anus.

"*Giggles* I looks like you boys want to have more fun."

She stuck her butt up in the air

"Perhaps you boys want a taste of this cake, go ahead and eat my ass"


End file.
